


The Vanity Code (Jinsoo)

by Dreamofshadows



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Blackpink and BTS, Change in Location, Detective Kim Jisoo, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fanfiction, Good versus Evil, Immortality, Model Kim Seokjin | Jin, Murder Mystery, Mystery, New York City, Obsession, Old Friends, Relationship Issues, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Snow White Elements, They all go to New York, Thriller, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamofshadows/pseuds/Dreamofshadows
Summary: What would you give to be beautiful forever?One man's obsession to acquire the secret to eternal youth finds himself up against a determined girl from his past in a battle of wits and deceit.In this sinister game of intrigue, their very humanity is at stake. Secrets and lies are their weapons. Neither trusts the other.And yet a burning desire for each other may just spell the ruin of everything they stand for.Who will win?(cross-posted from wattpad)
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Jimin (BTS)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. The Fairest Of Them All

_Beauty is something one is blessed with, not something you achieve. The 'puberty-hits-you-like-a-truck transformation' is a lie._

_I believe that not everyone gets to be beautiful just because. There is no magical spell. Glow ups are fake. Rip apart the facade and you see the rot beneath. Plastic surgery is a lie perpetuated by people looking to make a quick buck by preying on other people's foolishness._

_Having good genes certainly helps._

_But having good fortune to be free from any kind of disease that drastically alters your appearance and reduces you to a mere inhuman, repulsive shadow of your former glory...now that is a bit harder._

_I speak from experience._

_But I am getting ahead of myself, as usual._

_My name is...well I probably don't have to tell you my name by now, huh? We've had this conversation before._

_But no matter, I don't mind repeating myself. I admire my voice, don't you?_

_And I like how my soft, smooth skin looks up close to the glass—no blackheads, no whiteheads, no acne. Alabaster perfection._

_Few can rival me in looks. Very, very, very few._

_I am the fairest of them all, like the Snow White story._

_My dear eyebrows too, and those long eyelashes. Remember those dark nights I spent crying my heart out, when I thought they were gone forever and all was lost?_

_Those trademark thick lips. That winning smile._

_In short, the whole deal in one package that has men and women swooning at me with a mere glance in their direction. P_ _eople don't even have to refer to me by name anymore. They've seen me on advertisements and commercials all over the world._

_To the peasants, I am Mr Worldwide Handsome. Which is a good name, mind you. They're not as brainless as they seem._

_To my business associates, contract makers and the army of sluts drooling at my feet, I am Mr Kim._

_To you...I am me. Because you are me. My better half. My reflection._


	2. Landfall in the Big Apple

**Jisoo's POV**

"So...did you slot in some sightseeing?" Jennie asked as she bounced the gurgling, rosy 2 year old on her knee. The little girl clapped and chuckled, reaching out to my face.

She had dimples, just like her father.

"Yah, can you say auntie Jisoo?" I cooed. "AN-TEE GEE-SOO"

"She can barely say mama and you want her to upgrade to AN-TEE?" Jennie laughed, the tired lines round her face melting away. Hearing her laugh was just like old times.

I half expected Lisa and Chaeyoung to spring out from behind the couch.

Jin and Hoseok would be cooking in the kitchen and shout at us to _come help us, you lazy pigs_.

Jungkook would settle to play some video game with Lisa, Jimin would pull out his guitar for him and Chaeyoung to entertain us with an impromptu duet.

Taehyung and Yoongi would settle to cheer on the maknaes playing and make bets.

Namjoon would wrap his hands round Jennie and grin like he had won the lottery......

I had arrived earlier that day via an overnight long-haul flight from Seoul. After landing, I headed straight to Jennie's place. When the taxi pulled up to the address, I was convinced I was at the wrong place.

Jennie had bragged about the apartment Namjoon had gotten after they had relocated to the United States years ago. But I never had imagined it was a luxurious super (as she called it) overlooking the Central Park. But then what did I expect? The Upper East Side was famous for hosting the homes of the mega rich and famous.

Jennie and Namjoon weren't mega rich and famous but they were comfortably well off to own two super yachts, three cars and two other properties. For the couple, having Namjoon working as a supermodel's secretary came with perks. Jennie nowadays modelled on and off but she was more invested with her simple accounting job and caring for their daughter.

I left my bags at Jennie's after being given the obligatory tour of the place and meeting for the first time with my niece, JooHyun.

"She's almost three and she hasn't spoken much yet," Jennie said, frowning slightly.

JooHyun had her mother's cat-like features but her nose was a photocopy of her father's. She seemed like a happy ball of sunshine, reaching up to her mother with her lips peeled back in a gummy smile, with dimples in either cheek. Jennie's face softened and she lifted her daughter as she stood up.

"Well, you did say once that Namjoon started babbling late too" I reminded her. She smiled at that but next second her eyes wandered to a frame on a table.

It was a photo of Namjoon and Jennie in happier times, his hands round her waist as he back-hugged her. He seemed to be whispering something in her ear and she was laughing hard.

I bit my lip when I realised my carelessness.

"Well, catch you later. If you're taking the subway, be careful," Jennie told me, cradling Joo-Hyun and was about to leave the room when I stopped her.

"We'll get to the bottom of it, Jennie" I said quietly.

She just gave me a tired smile and left.

After calling in at the office and getting briefed by the chief in charge of the case, I wandered around the city, barely aware of my surroundings. I sat down on a bench to muse and study the dossier the chief handed me.

A few days ago, if someone would have told me that I'd end up in Manhattan on the request of my old school friend and by special invitation of the New York Police Department to help with a particularly convoluted investigation...well, I would have scoffed.

I had been living a fairly discreet life in comparison to most of my friends who had emigrated out of the country after the economy crashed some 10 years ago.

Life treated me alright, there were worse people off. At least I had a job. My day consisted of work, shopping for groceries, cooking and settling to eat late in the evening with my stepmother. She was a hale old woman, but decidedly more creaky now.

Contrary to what they say in fairy tales, I loved my stepmother. She had cared for me ever since I can remember. I never saw her as anything but my mother, since my biological mother died birthing me. I used to feel so guilty about this fact but my stepmother gently explained that sometimes, bad things happen and we can't do anything but accept them.

My thoughts just kept going round and round in my head, too scattered to actually produce any useful ideas.

I decided to head back to Jennie's place. Although Namjoon wasn't around anymore, she still lived comfortably. He had prepared well ahead of the expedition into the jungle to make sure his wife didn't endure hardship should something happen...

"Sightseeing isn't really what I came for Jennie,"I told her now, shifting my attention from the toddler.

"You should take it easy you know. Answers won't come so quickly...I've waited for years and nothing happened," my friend shrugged, "I can wait some more. I'm just glad you're here, what with all those nasty disappearances happening."

"Security is top-notch here, Jen, I checked it myself" I assured, remembering the heated argument I had gotten into with security guards because I had stepped (just stepped) into an unauthorised area of the super and all hell broke loose. They only calmed down when I flashed them my badge.

Jennie nodded. "Where do you intend to start looking?"

I didn't reply.

It wasn't so simple and Jennie knew there was no easy answer. She had been waiting for closure for 3 years, ever since the seven boys in our group disappeared for months into the South American wilderness and only one returned alive.

This investigation wasn't just about missing husbands and boyfriends, or the recent double homicide of Chaeyoung and Lisa, or the perplexing disappearance of high-profile models, or the ring of human traffickers suspected to be working for a well-respected figure in the fashion industry.

This was so much more.

The FBI believed all these disparate threads to be connected somehow.

And Jennie, seeing that the investigation was running into dead ends and getting cold, took matters into her hands, as she usually does.

She referred them to who she thought could be the final link that would unite all the pieces together to solve the puzzle. The American embassy fixed my visa issue faster than it takes me to eat three chicken skewers and I flew out of the country the following day.

I knew I was late.

I should have fought harder to leave, should have fought harder for the authorities to sort out their bureaucratic bumbles and unfreeze my visa.

I should have fought harder to be with the girls. They needed my support. Moreover, I could have protected them.

Poor sweet Chaeyoung and that lovable clown Nallalisa paid the price for my delay.

When news of their grisly murder reached me, I just let the phone slowly drop and sank to the ground. The only thing I remember was the ticking clock on the mantelpiece. My stepmother told me she found me staring into space. I finally snapped out of my daze two days later, waking up in hospital.

I made myself get up and move on. No use crying over spilled milk.

Six months after their death, I was handed my ticket out of South Korea. I smiled now as I watched Jennie playing peek-a-boo with her giggling daughter. This time, I was determined to make good on my absence. No room for regrets.

"I think I may know where to start..."


	3. Between You and Me

_You look ravishing as always, handsome._

_Fairest of them all. Forever and ever, eh? Hehe_

_Breakfast done, just sneaked back up here before getting down to the grind. We have some presentation today, remember? Hehehe of course you do...._

_Yah, good mood today. Sun's shining, birds are chirping. New York feels grand. Like when we first came, huh?_

_Oh and by the way things are proceeding according to plan, so far. I know right?! Five years ago everything had seemed hopeless and now look how far we've come. Sometimes I can't even believe it myself. And it's all thanks to you handsome. Well, me. Me and my persistence, and my stunning looks._

_Yeah, me. Aww yeah, work that wink, dude!_

_By the way, we're getting so close to producing the real thing, the possibility has me breathless._

_Aissh, I really AM breathless. Better take care of that...one juicy red apple, coming right up._

_Hey wanna hear a joke? Okay, so what kind of apple isn't an apple? Eh? what's that....Give up already? Very well... the answer is a PINEAPPLE hahwhayaahwyah!_

_Ahhh, but it's too bitter. I just can't get used to the taste. Maybe we should work more on their taste, make them a bit more edible, ne? Why didn't I think of this earlier? Ahh, are we growing forgetful? Mmmm....maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to increase the serum concentration. Although that cuckoo tree man did say an overdose could potentially have damaging effects..._

_I'll memo the egg-heads, they'll think up of something. Ahh the beauty of nerds working for a common goal—preserving this perfect specimen of the human race is a noble cause and I appreciate their efforts._

_Well, guess I'll have to catch you later. I'll have to go down and get an update on the project soon. But hush hush, don't let anyone hear, okay? It's between you and me._

_Wink, Wink._


	4. Past and Present

**Jisoo's POV**

I was already late by the time I woke up.

No surprises there. I'm always late for important things.

Like when my friends needed me most.

Punctuality has never been my forte, although when I graduated from the Police Academy I had some semblance of time management. But that all went down the drain when I took up the job at the office. I don't want to brag but they kind of overlooked this particular fault, provided I produced stellar work in exchange.

Which I must have, because I still toddled to the same old stuffy and mildewed cubicle within a nondescript building in uptown Gangnam for the past 8 years.

I skidded down into the kitchen to grab a bite of toast and some coffee when I heard Jennie from the doorway.

"And where exactly do you think you're going dressed like that?" She was looking at me with her lips curled in disapproval, hands on hips, just like my eomma.

_Dressed like what?_

I looked down at my outfit: black leggings, sneakers, black hoodie and a denim jacket on top. Certainly not on last season's runway catalogue but comfy enough for me.

To be completely frank I never really cared that much for fashion, unlike my friends. 'Obsessed' wouldn't do them justice: they drooled over anything to do with fashion. They talked about it, gazed at it, pored over it, created it, wore it, breathed it.... even the boys. All of them poured their heart and soul into their dream of making it big in the fashion industry as designers or producers or models.

"How many times do I have to tell you, we are in New York and looks are EVERYTHING here," Jennie fretted, practically tearing her hair out, "and don't give me crap about being late: you're not getting out of this house looking like a dog's breakfast or I'll die of humiliation in your place"

So saying she tugged me out of the kitchen, ranting about "first impressions" and "nonexistent fashion sense" and uttering other colourful words. Thankfully, Joo-hyun was already at playschool.

"Hey, this face was on magazines before doesn't that count for something?" I countered but she was too busy rummaging through her wardrobe(s) to hear me.

An hour or so later I stumbled out of the taxi at my destined location and immediately went into the prestigious Plaza Hotel, where my target had been holding a presentation for his latest contract to represent a cosmetics company, as an ambassador of beauty.

I was right at the back of the audience who was listening with rapt attention. I was too short to see, even though I was wearing Jennie's special heels. I tried standing on tiptoes even more and ended up almost knocking over some old gent.

"...and thus, to conclude this event, ladies and gentlemen, I hereby extend Mr Kim's contract as our brand ambassador for this year's revolutionised Young Forever line of skincare products. We just cannot afford to let him go now can we? He is indeed too valuable. Come up here, my man."

Amidst ear-splitting applause, the most gorgeous Asian man joined the speaker on the podium, both shook hands vigorously and posed for the blinding cameras to snap their pictures.

_He hasn't changed one bit. Even if he has dyed his hair, those eyes and nose and lips and cheeks and that goddamn jawline, I'd recognise them anywhere._

I felt the pulse pounding in my head.

"I look forward to continuing our collaboration for the brand's promotion, sir," said Mr Kim with effortless English, switching on that dazzling smile that had my heartbeat fluctuating violently. I watched as some of Manhattan's social elites swarmed to greet him once he went down from the podium, held back by body guards.

He greeted them graciously one by one, posing for photos and signing autographs. I recognised the mayor of New York speaking with him. There was also a frog-faced man who looked like a Wall Street commentator from TV and some other important-looking people with their noses stuck in the air.

I noticed several haughty-looking dames with double chins wrapped in expensive furs who were practically drooling all over him. They were particularly clingy and although he addressed them politely, I could see him twitching nervously, a habit of his when something made him uncomfortable.

_Now might be the time to act._

I walked over to them confidently. "Seokjin!"

"Hey there, back off!" warned a bodyguard, "you can't speak with him unless we've seen your pass and—"

"Jisoo?" He appeared behind the guard, his eyes widening.

I almost leapt in joy weren't it for the heels. _He still recognises me._

"It's okay, I know her. In fact, I'll take my leave here—"

"But sir!"

"Go with plan B, Shaver, I'll meet you in ten at the back" Jin called over his shoulder as he pulled me away from the crowd.

"Let's go, we don't have much time" he said urgently.

"Sure but where are we going?" I asked befuddled. He winked.

"Somewhere I can put on my disguise first and then we'll have our escape car waiting at the back....only used it two times before but this calls for an emergency" He looked excited at the prospect and tugged me impatiently after him.

"Well now that was unexpected" he chuckled later as we walked down the avenue. He was a beanstalk beside me, even in my heels.

We had made it outside, with him wearing a new outfit and a cap and mask, just like idols do in Korea. Nobody paid us attention and I relaxed.

"You sure it's ok for you to be out here? Your bodyguards might be worried."

"It's all good, Chu. I finally have some alone time. And it's with you." His eyes crinkled. "It's been a while huh?"

_He still uses my nickname._

"10 years..." I replied and his hand brushed against mine but neither of us pulled away immediately.

"Let me treat you. Have you been here long? Where are you staying?"He asked curiously, tilting his head.

"With Jennie. I just got here yesterday. And don't worry, I actually woke up late and had breakfast so it's okay—"

He burst into that warm laugh that I only heard in my dreams. "Woken up late? You haven't changed a bit!"

I swatted at his arm and he leapt away, chuckling and carefree as if he were still the same teenage boy I fell in love with years ago.

He bought me some chicken skewers, like the ones I had been craving and devoured them as we wandered around the streets. He shook his head when I offered him some.

"Gotta look after my skin" he said with that slight New Yorker accent, and wouldn't budge.

"Oh my, those heels must be hurting you," he said at length, noticing I was limping slightly.

I just gave him a tight smile. But immediately, he whipped out his hand and hailed a taxi.

"We'll go to this cafe I know, people won't bother us. We have a lot to catch up on" he added. I nodded, hoping I looked enthusiastic enough, although I was disappointed we didn't go to his residence. I might have gotten a better chance to sneak around.

As we rode through the towering skyscrapers practically hugging the sky, I just hung my head out of the window, absorbing all the dazzling signs and billboards high above the traffic. Blown-up pictures of beautiful models lined the avenues, all posing sexily or holding accessories. Their beauty looked unearthly--it was enough to make one feel insecure.

And then I grabbed Jin's arm and pointed excitedly like a kid.

"What?"

"That's you!" I said, gob-smacked. He peered up nonchalantly at the billboard as we passed by underneath it and chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty AND famous. You ain't seen nothing yet."

He was right.

His soulful eyes pierced my skin as he posed sensually in front of a silver metallic hunk of a car and his whole body screamed 'HAVE ME'.

My toes curled as he stood next to an impossibly gorgeous woman, pressing his bare chest to her back, staring straight at us with his smouldering gaze.

He was suave and elegant in a tuxedo in the next advertisement featuring hair product, with his trademark smile.

On a fourth billboard, the sight of him wearing Ray-bans with an open white shirt showing off his sculpted abs on a sun-drenched beach had me hyperventilating. I wished I could have seen more of that tanned body.

The final promo of Jin was an infomercial of him applying cream on his face in the mirror and then smiling at us, resting his chin between his thumb and index finger. "I use _Young Forever—_ the only quality brand that my skin needs! Use _Young Forever_ , and you too can look like me!"

I turned to look at him as we passed by. "You've come a long way, I'm so happy for you" I said sincerely. I had no idea he was so popular and sought after.

I expected him to smile but he seemed lost in thought and didn't hear me. I was about to look back out of the window when Jin spoke up.

"Why did you really come here now, Jisoo?"

He sounded...distant?

_What had gotten into him all of a sudden?_

I summoned a smile. "I'll tell you as soon as we arrive, araso? Can you wait until then?" I teased.

He smiled faintly, closing his eyes. "It's been a while since I heard someone talk to me in Korean."

"I guess it's a nice change from hearing English all the time—"

He shook his head no. "I want nothing to do with that country," he said darkly,"this is my life now, my home. And in this country, we use English."

I could only stare at his profile as he stayed with his eyes closed for the remainder of the journey.

I knew Jin was angry for the way our country failed us and so many other youths. But does that warrant him not wanting anything to do with it? Didn't our childhood memories mean anything to him now?

_Does my presence here remind him of bad things? Am I...unwelcome after all?_

I decided to make an effort and speak English--you'd think after years of study I'd be speaking it like a native but I still had that nasal foreign accent.

I glanced over at Jin again. Maybe my efforts will reap fruit by helping him to ease back into being himself around me. I needed to know several important things from him....

When the corruption scandals were leaked, rocking the very foundations of the nation, the stock market crashed as international shareholders bailed out, and the economy plummeted. Millions were out of jobs. Many youths' dreams were dashed. A mass exodus ensued, and continues to this day as the once 10th largest economy in the world now lay crippled and trampled in the dirt like an old beggar man.

Our group of friends were some of the first to leave for America, seeking a better life. Jin's father had been amongst the hotshots involved in the corruption racket and Jin all but left his hometown penniless. But with the support of our group, they managed to turn their fortunes around.

We lost touch, although Jennie still rang me up at times, but our neighbour happened to be Jin's aunt and she told us how he had taken up modelling. Jennie had also told me how the girls and the rest of the boys even jump-started a company under Jin's directorship, and things had been working out well. She had asked me several times to join them, but I always declined.

Until now.

"So how have you been?" I asked when we were settled at our table later. For once, I'm so glad for Jennie's fashion sense—the little cafe he had taken me to was too posh and elegant for my taste, with silver cutlery and fancy napkins but thanks to Jennie's wise choice of clothes, I didn't feel out of place.

A ghost of a smile fluttered across his face. "Let's cut to the chase, Chu, I've been swell. Now, what are you doing here?"

"I though you were pleased to see me"

"Yes and no. I needed to get away from those repulsive wrinkly grannies, "he said, shuddering, "you provided me an escape and for that I'm grateful. But you being here...do you perhaps need something from me now? After all this time?"

I needed to be careful, or else I could get entangled in my own words.

"As a matter of fact, oppa, I do," I began but he held up his hand.

"Oppa?"

"I used to call you that."

"I know, before..."

"Yeah," I said, eyeing him closely. He rubbed his neck.

"I'm not sure about you calling me that again,"he muttered, "for now. You should wait for a bit longer. Unless you're planning on running back to your stepmom?"

"She's my mom, Jin," I said a bit sharper than I intended. I didn't like when other people pointed out we weren't biological relations and he knew this.

"Whatever," He muttered. His mood seemed to have darkened in a blink. He picked up a spoon, studying his reflection and running a hand through his rusty pink-tinted locks. The colour would have looked bizarre on someone else but on Jin, it looked natural. He really could pull off any hue, a true model.

"So, to answer your question, no I'm not running back to my mom. I'm staying here for a while. I want to find a job. And I thought you could help. You'll help out an old friend right?"

_Not just any old friend._

"Oh? Jennie finally convinced you?" he replied instead.

"Well that, and things are getting a bit harder at home. My office work isn't enough to support us. I intend to get a job here and send the money back for eomma...I mean Mom and the helper."

"Helper?" He questioned. We paused the conversation as the waitress came bearing my Ceasar salad. For Jin, it was just a glass of water. He pulled out a sachet of vitamins and emptied the white powder into it then gulped the contents down in one breath.

"Carer?" he asked again, after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You wouldn't have known...but eomma....Mom... had a nasty fall some years ago. That's partly why I couldn't come here sooner...so I could look after her. She's getting old now, and I had to do groceries and chores around the old mansion. We couldn't afford a housekeeper or a carer. But now...."

"Things are tighter," he nodded in understanding. Those dark pupils of his, and those thick lips—they spelled trouble. If I focused on his beautiful face for too long, I was in danger of forgetting why I was here for.

And that was bad. But he had always had this effect on me and I'm not ashamed to admit that. Jennie knew, and my superiors knew too, but they trust me.

"So...what job are you looking for then?" he asked nonchalantly. His gaze hovered over my face then dropped to the (rather deep) neckline of the top I'm wearing. His pointy tongue slipped out and stroked his bottom lip.

"A modelling job," I said firmly. His gaze snapped back up to meet my eyes.

"And I thought you could help me so I came to you, oppa," I muttered, poking at the limp green leaves. Regrettably, there were no pieces of chicken left.

He didn't bother to correct me. "Modelling? Now? Why?" he demanded, his eyes twitching and blinking rapidly.

"I thought with your contacts, it would be easier to get into the line of business. And seeing as I have a little experience, it was natural for me to try out for it. Wouldn't you agree? If only I had been here earlier, the girls and I would have formed a model group" I laughed.

He was sitting very still, his expression unreadable.

"Jin, what is it? Don't you like my idea..." I faltered as he sighed, holding his head.

"It's cut-throat world out there Chu, are you sure you're up for it? Do you even know what pains your body has to go through to look good? You can't just eat anything you set your eyes on. Forget about chicken skewers. Do you know the fear every time a pimple appears, or you break out with blotchy skin for no reason?"

He looked up, his face pleading. "New York is nicknamed the Big Apple, did you know?"

"I heard," I said cautiously.

"Well, the modelling industry I work in is like a shiny red, juicy apple on the outside—all glam and fabulous and beautiful. But rip away the facade and you get to the rotten core—the reality is it's ugly. The atrocities and back-stabbing that goes on behind the scenes...to survive, you become like them..." He gripped the empty glass tightly, his knuckles turning white. "I don't want you to dirty your hands. So please, Chu, I'm begging for you to reconsider....maybe I can get you some secretary position...."

"The rest of our friends got into modelling with you," I pointed out, intrigued by his reaction.

"Yeah but that was before I knew. I'm...kind of glad you didn't get sucked up into this—"

"Would you have chosen differently?"I interrupted him. He looked me straight in the eye and the answer he gave me sent shivers down my spine.

"No," His eyes were suddenly icy and a smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth. "I wouldn't change a thing..."


	5. There Can Only Be One

_Here's my gripe with witheringly old people: they are an ugly reminder of mortality._

_As you know, up until I was 12, I had to sit for breakfast and dinner (and lunch in summer) just across my ancient senile grandfather. His bottom lip hung like a decaying maggot, pale and slimy. The remaining teeth were crumbling away._

_He ate with disgusting slurps and smacking of his lips, ropes of saliva hanging down his chin. I gagged, desperately turning my face away and praying for the hands on the clock to crawl forward so I could go._

_I couldn't leave the table early because that meant disrespect towards my elders_.

_His skin was mottled and criss-crossed with spidery veins. He was blind, his eyes thankfully hidden behind a pair of shades....I had seen his pale white orbs only once but it was enough. Haunting images of a pale ghost with opaque eyes still visit my dreams._

_He could barely move out of the wheelchair--my mother had to wait on him hand and foot. I think he was also suffering from dementia at the time, the kind that left you in a catatonic state. No reaction, no words. Just existing in eternal mute mode, drooling like a moron._

_The morning after he died, I enjoyed my breakfast for the first time...._

_The older and more dressed up old people are, the worse. It is simply pitiful the way they cake up those deep fallows in their faces in a ridiculous attempt to hide the fact they're sagging skeletons. But they can't hide anything. The world derides them._

_Young Forever? More like Losers Forever._

_Because no one can ever be as beautiful as me. And I intend for it to stay that way. Other models don't stand a chance beside my godly visuals._

_But I had overlooked one, small thing._

_Her._

_My rival._

_She's here. She's back._

_Yes I know. Crazy._

_She's driving everybody crazy. Everyone is falling for her._

_The moment I clapped eyes on her...I didn't know what to do. What to say. I felt my heartbeat for the first time in a long while, like it had suddenly come alive._

_She really had come back to me, after ten long years. Like in a fairy tale...._

_And then I looked at her, really looked at her. And I noticed her flawless face, those pouting heart-shaped lips, that chiselled nose, those eyebrows, her gorgeous figure...everything..._

_Everything about her was, and still is, if not more, perfect._

_She had blossomed into womanhood._

_It was then that I had my epiphany: she can't stay._

_Only I can be perfect. I am THE Mr Worldwide Handsome. No man nor woman may stand beside me, to claim my right._

_But she is threatening to do just that with her stunning visuals._

_What to do?_

_Again, I feel myself falling for her, attracted to her, like a fly ensnared in a spider's web_ _._

_I see her talking with her managers, I get the urge to punch the men so badly._

_I see her laughing with the reporters when they ask her questions, and I wish to rip them apart limb by limb with my bare hands when she gives them smiles._

_I am on the verge of screaming when I see the male models posing seductively and touching her milky, flawless skin._

_And it's a reminder for me every time I am driven to work: her eyes on the billboards and along the walls just pull you, hypnotising you to Look. Straight. Back. At. Her._

_Her eyes burn into me and I don't know whether it frightens or excites me._

_I want to announce to the world she's mine, so nobody touches her. Mine. Mine. Mine._

_But I cannot because she is not._

_I can't keep up with this game for longer before I go mad. I can feel it._

_I want her, but at the same time she has to go. This irrational conflict is tearing me apart._

_It makes my head hurt, and it's been only 5 weeks since her arrival, but already, people are paying attention, because she is, truthfully, a very alluring model....._


	6. Guilt and Ghosts

**Jisoo's POV**

"Unnie, c'mon!"

I lifted my head. Lisa laughed in my face and ran off, pant cuffs rolled up to her knees as she pranced at the river bank's edge. She splashed water at Chaeyoung who ducked behind Jimin and he was soaked.

Cue Chaeyoung shouting at Lisa which turned into a shriek as Jimin promptly picked her up and jumped into the water. Jungkook and and Taehyung chased after Lisa until they caught her and dragged her into the water as well, their laughter echoing. Namjoon and Hoseok came up with Jennie who was shouting for Namjoon to put her down OR ELSE. He didn't listen and all three tumbled into the river. Somewhere, Yoongi's laughter echoed.

"They're giving me a headache already" Jin muttered, his eyes closed. I stroked his glossy hair on my lap. He had cooked up a feast and was now having some well-earned rest. We were the only ones left on the grass. School had just broken up for summer recess and as usual, all eleven of us celebrated with a picnic by the Han River.

I could admire Jin's beautiful face up close, unbothered. One, he had his eyes closed. Two, he was my boyfriend. I could look at him all day.

I leaned down to kiss him. His lips moved against mine immediately, as if he had been expecting me.

"Chu..."he growled against my mouth. It set my nerves ablaze. He deepened the kiss, pressing my head down from my nape and I willingly responded just as hungrily.

And then a piercing sound startled me, and the whole scene shattered. I heard Lisa scream.

"Lalisa, wait!" I shouted, waking up. The alarm clock was screaming. I shut it off with a sigh and just sat in bed, spacing out.

It's been a while since I've seen all of us together in my dreams.

Must be either the stress or Jennie's mashed banana oats I had last night...

After a moment I swung my legs to the side and went to the bathroom.

A few weeks ago, I would have either slept through the alarm and Eomma's shouting, or thrown it across the room then fell back to sleep.

But I have a schedule now and Jin was wrong: it's not hard being a model.

It's _exhausting_.

I can't admit I'm not enjoying it though: the feeling of looking in a mirror and seeing...well...they call me _a goddess._ But I wouldn't go so far. However, yes, it's nice to feel pretty and wear nice clothes.

I used to do a little bit of modelling, back when the gang was all about being models together so at that time I let myself go with the flow and we ended up on a few local magazines and got a couple of pay checks which we immediately spent on meat fests. Jin used to cook BBQ so well, he would have made an excellent chef.

But now, things are much more serious and so am I. No fooling around--I'm doing this job properly and for real.

I need answers.

I managed to persuade Jin to get me into the business and he kept his word.

"Promise you'll take care of your body now" he told me when I signed the contract.

I promised.

So now I get up on time to make it to Jin's company building at 6 sharp instead of snoozing till 9.

I drink a smoothie for breakfast (I never really liked liquidised fruit pulp but oh well..)

I haven't had a piece of fried chicken in a good while, because we've been very busy shooting ad after ad and it's not recommended for the skin. I put on face masks and I cover my skin when it's sunny too.

I work out by jogging in the park or doing yoga.

It's rather bizarre but once people discovered me, they were falling over themselves to snap me up and offer me modelling contracts and photo shoots. And I'm accepting every offer.

I'm enjoying the attention. People don't really know much about me, because my superiors had contacted journalists to explain the delicate mission I had been assigned and so far, they seemed to have held their tongue.

It wouldn't be long before somebody blows my cover though, I'm aware of that. Which is why in the short time that I've been here, I've been working hard to convince Jin that I have no hidden agenda whatsoever.

I'm laying out the bait. All that is needed is for the fish to take it and then I'll pounce.

And I dare think that I'm close.

I notice Jin's expression changes whenever he spots me. I always smile back at him and wave but he...his face is unreadable. Carefully guarded, devoid of expression other than polite nods.

But his eyes burn, hot and angry and afraid, all at once.

Don't ask me how I noticed: I just know him very well.

Like when we sat down for lunch when he took me out later, I noted how his hands kept straying to his phone, then to his pocket mirror, then to a spoon. Fidgeting--it wasn't nervousness. He was annoyed.

"Jin, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

His gaze collided with mine.

"Cover those damn hot shoulders" he growled, "there's two creeps who keep leering at you. 6 o'clock."

I hid a secret smile as I pulled on my cardigan. "You think my shoulders are hot?"

He looked startled for a moment and I laughed.

"Oppa, don't you have any girlfriends? Why are you getting jealous over me?"I teased.

He regarded me thoughtfully as I sipped my juice. "Maybe I was still waiting for you..." he said quietly.

I went into a coughing fit, and he had to come around to my side to rub my back until I calmed down somewhat.

"Well, that was a little...unexpected," I chuckled feebly. He was still gazing at me.

"Are you enjoying it here, Jisoo?"

"Very much," I admitted. In fact, I was afraid I would be sucked up into the trappings of fame.

Already, I had to be escorted by security when out and about the city. People who recognised me asked for autographs. I had to be conscious of what I dressed, lest I make a fashion faux pas and end up as headlines for the wrong reasons.

"And...do you think you'll stay?" He asked, studying me intently.

I kept my face neutral, staring him straight in the eye. "Who knows? We'll see I guess..."

He shifted back in his chair, seemingly unconvinced and I rushed to say what's on my mind.

"Jin, I don't think it would work... we're...grown up now...."

"Yeah yet you still call me oppa" he replied, combing his fingers as he glanced at his reflection in the spoon.

"...things are different now...." I whispered.

We hadn't really meant to break up: it was mutual....

_We parted ways just before he came to America._

_"Chu, I'll wait for you"_

_I turned my gaze upon that handsome boyish face. I tried imagining it, imagining him waiting until I was ready to follow. Imagining him welcoming me back into his arms._

_"That would be...all I could ever wish for...." I said hoarsely, "but Jin...I don't want either of us to hang on to false hopes, only to be hurt. I don't want to hold you back. I'll....I'll let you go, because it's for the best. I know you think so too," I added._

_He couldn't argue. He was heading out of the country with nothing but the clothes on his back and he had no intention of returning. The last thing he needed was a dependent girlfriend to worry about. He needed to focus on getting a proper job. Jin had big dreams, bigger than mine could ever be. He was set to dominate the world...while me, I was content with just looking after eomma. She needed me and I couldn't leave her...not even for my lover._

**Idiot** **_,_ ** _the others called me._

_Sometimes I think so too, but my mind was made up._

_"Hyung! We gotta move!" Jungkook called. Lisa was bouncing impatiently, hanging on to his arm. The girls had already said their goodbyes to me and they had given me and Jin some time alone before their flight departed._

_Jin regarded me with dark puppy eyes, sadness reflected in them. "Well, if that's what you think... I'll let you go too. But I won't ever stop loving you" He added firmly. I nodded and let him envelope me in his warmth for the last time._

_"If we're meant to be, I'll find a way back to you" I murmured, "I promise...."_

_His hold tightened, he had heard me_.

_And that was also the last time I had seen the whole group together...._

I returned from my flashback when I heard Jin call the waiter for a refill.

"You say we've changed..." he mused, "do elaborate on this point". He poured himself a glass of red wine and I raised an eyebrow.

"Cheat day," he winked, "and besides it will help me loosen up. You have a lot of questions for me don't you? I can see it on your face. Well, I decided I'll answer them today. Maybe that will help you fall in love with me again."

He laughed when I ducked my face.

"Don't be shy, what's the worse you can ask? How many people I slept with? Was it four or five? Nah, _zero."_ He enunciated with a triumphant smirk, toasting his second glass and chugging it back like water.

"Really" I deadpanned, "I thought you'd be living the high life and dating left right and centre. I mean ten years...kind of hard to go all that time without banging someone right?"

He shrugged, twiddling the glass stand between his thumbs. "There's always porn and toys. And besides, I had a lot on my mind to think about dating, especially after _that_..."

_Was he speaking about that mysterious jungle expedition that was kept hushed up?_

"Chu..." he began. His eyes held my gaze steadily. "Did you know I had...cancer?"

I stared. _What?_

"We were devastated," he said quietly, "we had finally settled our debts and the company was at last up and running, with the first rich clients that could pay us proper money. It was just after the company's fifth anniversary I think? But no, life decided it wasn't done. I earned a big kick in the ass when my body started failing me..." His hands trembled slightly. "I was diagnosed with an aggressive skin tumour, apparently it's quite rare too. The doctor gave me around..three months was it now?"

"That's...impossible...how did you..."

"Heal?" He looked out of the window. "Kind of a funny story. But let's say that the main driving point had been that I didn't want to do the traditional chemo and radiotherapy--"

"Your image..." I said under my breath. He sighed.

"Namjoon told me I was being a pretentious vain brat, caring about my appearance more than my life. He said if I lived, my appearance would soon go back to normal--I'd get my hair back and maybe I could do some skin graft operation.... but I didn't want that. I wanted my body to remain the way it was. He didn't realise the bigger picture. My appearance is everything. If I lose it...I am nothing. You have no idea the wreck I was becoming...."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I croaked. He gave me a wan smile.

"Would that have made you come here?"

"I don't know but maybe I could have supported you—"

He waved his hand and gulped down the wine.

"I had the boys. They supported me. I was turning into a creature of my nightmares. You can't imagine the utter terror of seeing a skeleton staring back at you from the mirror. My face, my skin...it was peeling off, dead and bluish... I looked like I had the plague or something disgusting.... my hair was falling out in clumps, my eyebrows and eyelashes...even my nails! I looked like someone back from the grave.

I almost succumbed to undergo treatment because I couldn't bear to look at myself anymore. Salvaging what little remained would be better than nothing but still, somehow...I held on. I hid away from public. Thank God, Namjoon and the boys took care of everything. Namjoon stayed with me even though he had Jennie to look after and I will be forever grateful...."

I waited for him to go on, desperate for any piece of information.

Rumours about that devastating jungle quest had ranged from the wild to the downright ridiculous but if this was the real thing....

I don't know if I'm ready to hear it.

"How did you get better then?" I heard myself blurt.

He shook his head and stood up, swaying slightly. "Another time, Chichuuuuuuu" he sang.

And he walked out.


	7. Dark Desire

_This is bad. This is really bad._

_I'm starting to crack for real, she's penetrating through my walls._

_What if I end up blurting my secret next?_

_All that I've worked for, all that I risked and gambled--my money, my reputation--will go up in smoke._

_Not to mention my looks._

_I got back to the lab people right after I my lunch with her. They didn't have good news._

**_"We still have to tweak the formula and supplies are running low..._ ** _"_

_Dang it, we're so close! I can feel it! If I only had half of their knowledge I'd get down on the task myself and I bet you I'd have the formula perfected before you could say Eureka._

_But...I cannot...I have to rely on them._

_I hate dependence._

_And that's what I'm afraid will happen with Jisoo. I'm lapsing back into old familiarity._

_I want her, badly._

_Just imagining her silky skin brushing against my fingers sends pleasurable waves all along my body. My hand itches to touch her now._

_Heh, I sound like some perverted sex maniac huh?_

_When we had been dating, we had never gotten far enough to sleep together._

_And now that want, that need, is surfacing once more and it's fraying my nerves. Porn just isn't enough. And hook-ups are dangerous for the level-headed image I need to project for my company to prosper and build solid foundations. Unlike what my wretched excuse of a father did...._

_Things have changed too much to just claim her. And I'm sure she has her own secrets, which is why I have to be more careful._

_It's just too much of a coincidence that she's suddenly made her way here and trying to be all friendly with me again. Too much of a coincidence.... and she keeps looking at me, as if dissecting me, analysing me, sizing me up....._

_I don't even know why I even started telling her about my cancer. That was a thing of the past, and it will preferably stay there._

_But she is the only one who could understand what I was going through, since she is the only one who shares the same beauty as me, much as I hate to admit. She would understand why I couldn't settle for ordinary treatment that would leave me scarred anyway._

_I have carried the secret of my recovery for all this time and never told a single soul, not even those boffins in the labs...I guess I felt like boasting to someone._

_I actually wanted to shout it to the whole world that I, Kim Seokjin, am a frigging walking miracle, and handsome to boot._

_But if I do that....yeah._

_It's complicated. I told you before._

_You know, lately I'm getting tired of just talking at you and you don't say anything. Just staring back at me, mouth moving when I speak._

_I think I prefer talking with Chu. Even though it's as if I'm treading on shattered glass around her...._

_I just want her back._

_I just want her to go._

_What do I really want?...._

_Her soft, milky skin. That smooth body. Freshly-dyed glossy black hair. Red kissable lips._

_Everything_.

_Flawless goddess._

_I imagine her body on mine, melting like warm clay against my skin, her supple breasts pressing against my chest..._

_I can almost taste her._ _I know she tastes perfect._

_I feel like screaming._

_She's so close, yet so far._

_God, what does she really want from me?_

_Why is she here to torment me with those eyes that pierce into my very soul? Those heart-shaped lips are slowly pushing me to the brink, no matter what I do to chase away her face from my mind._

_I have to focus. I need to keep my eyes on what's important._

_Nobody must know about my precious. That is more important than her...._

_Right?_

_SAY SOMETHING DAMN IT!_


	8. Jennie's Warning

**Jisoo's POV**

"I had no idea my ex employer has greenfingers," Jennie observed when I shambled into the office area. It had originally been a game room but Jennie helped me convert it into a replica of my office back in Seoul, only better furnished with equipment that I needed to carry out my work.

Jennie had turned into my part-time assistant, monitoring things when I was out of the super. Which was often, now that my modelling gig had turned out to be demanding as the number of contracts and brands I endorsed grew.

I plopped myself into the chair opposite her, sinking down and kicking off my heels. My head was still spinning with the revelation that Jin had been ill _._

_I doubt Jennie knows._

"He didn't talk?" She asked sympathetically. I sighed, massaging my temple.

"Let's just say it's tough to process certain things and make sense of them" I replied, sitting up properly and settling in front of my computer. "So, what's this about Jin being into gardening?"

"First let me just congratulate you—so far nobody has noticed the bugs you put up. And the security haven't noticed us diverting the CCTV feed from his office either."

That was old news—I knew my job. But she had been on edge, just like a rookie cop on their first time in the field. I smiled tiredly. "Yeah and?"

"Well, today I was trawling through the phone calls and he seemed to contact a certain gardening company a couple times, checking that several sacks of peat are to be delivered to an arranged location"

"That's weird. He never showed interest in plants before. We'll add that to the pin board and maybe I'll check on it, leave me the phone transcripts...." I said. Thank goodness I had Jennie—she had proved indispensable to help me carry out my surveillance now that I was out in the field to monitor Jin's movements.

I picked up the dog-eared dossier on my desk, thumbing through it. I knew the reports in it by heart.

Time and again, I kept returning to Lalisa and Chaeyoung's murder reports. The pictures had one particular horrifying detail that made them stand out from past grisly photos of murders I've seen--the skin of their limbs, and particularly Chaeyoung's, was scraped completely off, even her face, as if the murderer had carefully harvested the skin like one skins a rabbit. Lisa had only lost some skin from her arms and legs, and the job was more haphazard, as if the criminal was in a hurry and only salvaged the easier areas.

Otherwise Lalisa was riddled with tiny stab wounds, even her face was not spared—I suspected it was the work of a small blade, such as a scalpel.

But unbidden, Jin's wide smile suddenly appeared and I couldn't see anything else. I smiled back as he grinned at me.

_Maybe there was still hope for him..._

"Jisoo."

"What?" I surfaced from my thoughts to find Jennie staring at me intently.

"What?" I said again. She bit her lip.

"Jin changed a lot" she said quietly, "don't let him confuse you—he's hiding something for sure. He never told us why he decided to go on that trip, and take all the boys with him. Chaeyoung and Lisa almost had a breakdown when they heard the news but I think they held on for my sake. And I....I...if Joon was still alive he...." her voice cracked.

We turned in unison when Joohyun barged into the room, crowing with glee when she spotted her mother. She ran forward on chubby legs, babbling happily. Jennie reached down and lifted her into her lap, nuzzling her close.

"Joohyun would still have her father here...with me." she finished, her eyes fierce and wet. "I waited for the police to bring him to justice, to give me answers. Chu, you're my last hope but also my last friend. I don't want to mysteriously lose you too...please be careful of him. You hear me?"

"Where did that come from?" I said lightly, "all these years without me has turned you soft."

"Jisoo, I'm serious." She turned her back on me and left the room with her daughter.

I sighed, my gaze resting on the pin board I hung up which I use to keep track of the leads and connections that each clue has.

It has become a confusing mesh of criss-crossing ribbons, newspaper clippings, pictures, suspects,, human traffickers, and any conspiracy theory I dreamt up at 3 in the morning. Jin was somewhere in there, part of the bigger picture. I was frustrated because I had no idea how to consolidate the information I assembled and make sense of it all.

Someone was moving the pawns behind the scenes. It could be an unknown player...or else someone I knew very well.

_But I dreaded to think of that.._.

I stiffened.

_What had I just thought?_

The very thing I was scared of happening was becoming a reality: my heart is clouding my judgement.

That must be the meaning behind Jennie's warning—she had always been perceptive enough to read my feelings....which is why she hadn't really pushed me to emigrate with them right away. She must have noticed that Jin and I were not really in love when he left for America.

At least, not the kind of love that sustains and fulfils, the love that inspires you to go on together.

Our love was dark, volatile and jealous.

The kind of love where behind the sweet words and passionate kisses, I watched him eyeing me with a cold glint in his eyes when I strutted down the catwalk at our school's annual pageant.

The kind of love where behind his laughter and joking, I noticed his clenched fists when even girls surrounded me to compliment my looks.

The kind of love where he surreptitiously compared our skin tone and applied cream religiously in a bid to have cleaner skin than mine.

He may think I never noticed but I knew: he is in love with himself, not me.

I turned to the computer to check on the phone transcripts Jennie had procured.

The sooner I solve this case, the sooner I can be free from these troublesome emotions. I was confident that within a week, if I really focused, everything would come together. 

It happened before and I'll make it happen again.


	9. Fallout

**Jisoo's POV**

A week ago, I said I needed to hasten my operations before I grew too comfortable, before somebody spilled out who I really am, before these butterflies in my stomach evolved into something far more dangerous, and most importantly, before something horrible happened to some other socialite.

I was constantly keeping tabs on some that the FBI had pointed out as potential targets due to their fame and prestige.

It actually wasn't my bosses that were breathing down my neck, but Jennie.

"Jen, this isn't a case of snapping your finger and everything's solved!" I sighed after another week passed with no new leads to go by and her nagging increasing.

What can you expect? I'm also busy shooting and modelling for commercials. I was feeling pretty dejected too and she wasn't helping.

"Well, to me, looks like you've grown a bit too comfortable" Jennie said sharply. She was disappointed, I could hear it in the flat tone of her voice.

"Comfortable? I'm just barely juggling modelling and monitoring the whole operation!" I retorted indignantly, "and it's not like I have an experienced team to help me out--I only got you."

"Yeah well deal with it" she said bitterly," I'm sorry for not possessing any skills relevant to you, _Miss Korea_. You're in charge anyway, the least you could have done is ask for back up."

I wrung my head in exasperation. _Were we really fighting over this?_

_"_ Seriously Jen, we are not having this conversation right now. I told you it's a very delicate mission and it has to be done as covertly as possible or we risk losing all the progress we—"

She gave a humourless laugh. "Progress? You mean the last 3 years? Jisoo, you don't even know who killed Chaeyoung and Lisa!"

I took a deep breath to calm myself. It wouldn't do to get in a shouting match with Jennie: she can spit insults faster than Eminem and the colourful vocabulary she employed used to make Chaeyoung's ears burn.

"Your point is invalid," I began calmly, "this is not CSI. I don't do miracles. I work to the best of my ability. My colleagues here did what they could. I can't promise you if we'll ever find anything...and hey after all, you were the one to tell me you can wait--"

"I'm tired of waiting!" she burst, "I thought I'd have to wait a few weeks but Jisoo, it's almost two months now! How much more can I take? I need answers or so help me, I'll make that heartless scumbag answer me after I break every bone in his body! I should have done that years ago." she sobbed.

Just then, Joohyun bumbled into the room, hearing her mother's raised voice. She gurgled and reached out for a hug.

"Joohyun, get out" Jennie said tersely,her eyes not leaving my face. The little girl paused, confused at the strange brittle tone. Tentatively, she tried reaching up again.

"I said, get out!" Jennie snapped, "are you deaf?"

Little Joohyun goggled at her mother then started sniffling. Her face scrunched up and her bottom lip jutted out as she ran out of the room.

Jennie slammed the door after the crying toddler exited.

"Jennie-ah," I protested.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled when I reached out, "if you were half the friend you say you are, you would have Jin in prison by now and he can rot there!"

"There's no evidence he has done anything wrong," I told her with a sigh.

This one detail bothered me—he always seemed to have some sort of alibi, or the leads connecting him to a clue turned out to be dead ends. It was frustrating.

"You're not pushing hard enough Jisoo," she faced me, her eyes bone-dry. "You're not trying hard enough, because you're protecting _him."_

_"_ No!" I gasped, "Jennie, that's not true, you know it isn't,you're just upset—"

"I can't believe you right now. You dare lie to me? After all this time, whose side are you on, huh? Your dear Seokjin? You fantasise about him in bed huh? I thought you were past that nonsense, Chu, we're not teenagers anymore!

If you really were trying hard for me and Joon, for my daughter, for Lisa, Chaeyoung, and the others...if you really were trying to solve this mess, you wouldn't have excluded anything at all from the investigation. Yet, I think, no, _I know_ you're ignoring the important pieces..."

I was about to reply when my mobile rang. I glance at the caller ID—it was my manager.

"Go ahead" Jennie said spitefully, pushing past me, "I won't keep you from your precious work. It's more important than a couple of dead people right? I mean, beats slaving away at a computer and getting paid with nothing!"

And she marched out, calling for Joohyun.


	10. Roaming

**Jisoo's POV**

It was thus that I found myself roaming around the city's streets, alone with my thoughts.

I had my taser with me, tucked into its secret holster on the inside of my jacket, along with a few other...accessories.

Initially I had thought of going out for a run to clear my mind but decided to settle for a walk instead. Walking helps me better to observe my surroundings and mull over thoughts.

I needed to focus.

The FBI did not expect miracles. They roped me into the investigation after Jennie pestered them incessantly. They caved in after checking my profile and recognised the connection I have with their prime suspect, besides the knowledge needed to solve the case.

Nonetheless, I cannot guarantee wonders. As time goes on, the more the trail goes cold, without meaning to, the fire and passion for justice will stutter and flicker as one starts losing hope.

It's human nature and it was happening to me.

One of my flaws is demotivation. It happened to me when I was assigned to cases back home and I was frustrated out of my mind because I couldn't solve them right away.

Usually, I ended up bingeing on cup ramen and dramas, huddled in my bed. I didn't even shower for days, until eomma's patience ran out and she dragged me out of the room from my ear.

Eomma always managed to shake some sense into me. Each time, she'd shout at me to break past the wall of apathy I put up. And thankfully each time, her words somehow got through (well I had no choice with her shouting reverberating in my eardrums). If that hadn't worked, I'd have ended up a depressed wreck of a cop.

I remember her dragging me for walks in the parks back home with the intention to help me clear out the knots and tangles in my head.

To help me make sense of the case and rejuvenate my passion.

I wish she was here. We could have gone to Central Park, although it's dark....

Jennie warned me not to go there after dark, because "it's not the same place you see in daytime."

Duality, huh?

Like what I'm playing with Seokjin. Like what he is playing with us. Showing a side but hiding the other.

Briefly, Jennie's words replayed in my head.

_You're protecting him_

Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't. Sometimes there's no understanding the way we humans act. Not all actions are based on logical and rational thoughts.

What I did know was that I had to protect Jennie and her daughter with my life. And to do that, the less she involved herself, the better.

Ignorance is bliss as they say.

It's not easy being a cop. You bear the brunt of all the expectations, the insults, the frustrations...and you can't do anything but keep your mouth shut.

Because keeping people safe and solving a case with minimal collateral is my duty. If that means Jennie turning on me because she thought I was abandoning her...well, I'd rather have that than finding her dead in the sewers because I involved her. In fact lately, I had been wondering about going solo and moving out from her super altogether. But I couldn't bring myself to admit that it was comfortable and I had otherwise no place to go to.

I was too deep in my reverie until I noticed my feet walking me towards a familiar illuminated skyscraper.

As expected from its CEO, the skyscraper was sleek and elegant, a synergistic balance between glass and metal that was designed to be aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Compared with other bland towers, Jin's model agency HQ was there amongst the top beautiful buildings in the world and no, it's not just me being biased. They said so in some architecture magazine.

A stakeout wasn't exactly what I had in mind. But I knew Jin tended to be the last person to leave the building.

His office window on the 56 th floor was lit. I had to credit him--he worked hard to ensure the company had the edge on other competing agencies. I was even surprised to learn that they also represented artists in Hollywood and promoted Korean youth and their talents. That is besides Jin being the powerhouse model that endorses most of the skincare brands in the country.

I can't help but admire him. He truly is dominating at the moment.

I settled against a dark shop's doorway, hood over my head to be as inconspicuous as possible. My eyes were on his office windows, waiting.

The night certainly heightens one's senses and without meaning to, even paranoia starts inching closer to the surface.

As soon as the sun goes down, the city changes. I've seen it.

I don't know how to explain...but people's faces are grimmer, more grotesque and drawn. The people of the night come out to play in the city that never sleeps. Shady persons in hoodies with overpowering smells sidle up close when you're waiting at a bus stop.

They emerge from subways like rats crawling out of holes. Scantily-clad women (don't they catch colds?) ply their wares in seedy back alleys. Street lamps flicker eerily once you pass beneath them. Shadows are longer and darker, hiding quickly as I pass by only to reappear a few moments later in the same spot, watching silently...

"Hey there..."

I bit my lip. _Here goes...._

"I'm betting you look mighty pretty beneath that hood, huh? Why doncha show us, eh?"

There were two men who appeared from nowhere, their bulky frames towering over me. I kept my face down.

"Oh Don, look at 'er! You made her shy!"

"Nah, she doesn't want to talk to your smelly face."

If I hadn't been cornered, I might have even smiled. But they kept pressing into my space.

"Say, love, are you waiting for somebody? You should ditch 'im and come with us for some fun, eh?" I felt him bend down, his arm trapping me as it rested on the wall behind me right by my temple. "Hey, look at me when I talk to ya!"

"Leave me alone" I said roughly, pushing him away. _First warning._

"Ohhh, I like 'er Bri" laughed Don sounding amused.

"Nah, c'mon kitten, we're honest people you don' need to be scared of us. An' it's been a long day too so we just need ya to--"

"Scram, jerks," I snarled, turning away from his putrid breath and moving past Don. _Second warning._

A heavy hand landed on my shoulder and I let out a groan. His grip was like a vice.

"Not so fast missy! No china rat gets to talk to me like that" He growled.

And I snapped.

It happened in a blur: I was all over them like a hyena attacking its prey. I punched and kicked and whacked, ignoring the blows landing on my face and chest. I kept on kicking and punching even when they collapsed. I kept on hitting and bashing until my knuckles turned dark and sticky and their eyes rolled in their faces. I kept on and on, laughing like a maniac as their noses spurted fountains of red and their bones cracked. I laughed and laughed even as sirens echoed all around me and white headlights blinded me.

See, another flaw of mine: when I snap, say your prayers.

Because I don't know how to stop.


	11. Apples and Mirrors

**Jisoo's POV**

"Jisoo, let's go."

His expression was unreadable.

I emerged from my daze to find myself in a dingy police cell. Jin found me a few moments later. He said he had already paid my bail and paid the police to keep it hushed that a model beat up two hooligans. He didn't say anything but I suspect those men even ended up in hospital.

The sheriff shook his head at us on our way out.

We were silent until the cold night air greeted us as we stepped out on the pavement.

"I'll take you to Jennie" He said, "I'll call a cab."

I just buried my stinging fists deep into my jacket pockets and stayed mum.

"Jisoo..." he called. He turned me to face him.

"You'll be okay as soon as we get you back--"

"Can I stay with you?" I blurted out.

He paused, turning over my words. I could practically see him coming to a decision.

"Fine." he said, turning away from me. His expression hadn't changed but his voice seemed softer.

A brooding silence cloaked our journey to his mansion overlooking the Hudson river. He led me in, taking up an ornate marble staircase and through corridors until finally, he opened a door.

One thing I noticed as we walked through the mansion was the presence of an inordinate number of mirrors. They were everywhere you turned your head, hanging next to each other on the walls, all shapes and sizes. It was kind of intimidating. 

I wondered when Jin started collecting mirrors.

Another thing I noticed was the absence of persons. The place was deathly quiet, almost suffocating. Weren't there any staff here?

The room Jin entered was simple--just a king bed, wardrobe, drawers, and a huge mirror taking up one side of the wall. There was also a desk with a bowl of red apples on it.

Heavy curtains draped across the wide arched windows completed the room.

"Wait here" Jin muttered and disappeared into an ensuite bathroom. Moments later he re-emerged with a rag and a basin of water.

Silently, he knelt down before me and took my hand, wiping away the crusty blood on my knuckles.

"So...everyone here gone to sleep? It's so quiet" I chuckled in an effort to break the silence. His breathing was sounding like someone panting to me and it wasn't helping with my nerves.

"There's nobody" he said softly," it's only me here. There's a housekeeper that comes to clean every week or so but otherwise... I don't trust people to be in my house when I'm away."

I bit my lip as my knuckles stung. I could also feel my eye swelling up. My jaw smarted as well, and a dull pain throbbed around my ribs.

"I forgot to tell you...you should phone Jennie to tell her you're staying here."

"I'll just send her a text" I muttered.

He helped me take out my phone, our hands brushing giving me chills.

_What was wrong with me tonight?_

"Chu...is everything alright between you and Jennie?" Jin questioned standing up.

I nodded. "Peachy! Isn't that what kids say these days? Keeping up with the times you know."

He laughed, shaking his head. "I know you Chu. So you fought huh? Girls...first it's all sunshine and rainbows next second you're at each other's throats."

He caught me staring at him. "What?"

"Why don't you laugh more?" I asked wistfully. He looked taken aback.

"I hate my laugh" he muttered, "Like a windshield wiper..."

"Well, I like it," I informed him. He froze with the basin in his hands.

"You do?"

"I never told you?" I replied, frowning. We stood there frowning at each other until he cleared his throat.

"Uhh...I'll, uhh, go get you some clothes so you can wash up...and maybe I'll get you something to eat? You hungry?"

I waved my hand at him. "No thanks. And I'll wear these clothes again it's just a little blood."

I heard him moving around in the bedroom while I was showering. One half of me was glad I had locked the door while the other fantasised about him walking in on me by accident.

_Sick. Kim Jisoo, you'really being a pervert today._

He was leaning against the desk when I came out, and then straightened, arms crossed.

"We'll have to take care of those bruises somehow," he muttered, blinking rapidly.

I bowed my head. It was irresponsible of me but I just... lost control. And now it would probably cost Jin to cancel all my upcoming shoots and modelling gigs. Makeup alone would not suffice to cover my panda eye and puffy jaw and my split knuckles.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay...main thing is you weren't hurt...much..." he added, "you know what I mean...."

I wondered if he had seen me battering those men. He might realise that I'm leading him on and my cover would be blown.

"Jin, were you the one who called the police?" I probed. He nodded.

"I was just heading out and I heard the scuffle. And then I saw you beating the life out of them...I almost felt sorry for them. They were no match against you..." he said, a trace of pride in his voice," where did you learn to fight like that?"

_Shoot._ "Oh, uh....self-defence....I took up some self-defence classes...a little while after you guys left. I mean, I didn't have my boyfriend around to protect me so it was down to me and my guns" I struck a pose and flexed my non-existent biceps.

He grinned, shaking his head. "You're so extra..." his voice trailed off as he lapsed into a pensive silence.

"Jin, I'm really, really sorry... but maybe we can reschedule that commercial I was going to do in two days and--"

"Forget that! What I'm worried is about the Ball tomorrow!" He exclaimed.

I stared dumbfounded. _What Ball?_

"Didn't your manager call you?" Jin frowned, "that imbecile, I told him to remind you."

And then I remembered the call the manager made when I was arguing with Jennie. I hadn't even taken the call and rushed out in a huff.

Now that he mentioned it, I distinctly remember my manager telling me about a Celeberatory Ball to celebrate the 10th Anniversary of the official inauguration of Jin's company.

_And that was tomorrow?_

_Hell._

And now I started to sweat anxiously as well.

"I forgot all about it" I whispered,"I hadn't even asked Jennie for a dress..."

"We have a more pressing problem at hand," he responded, running a hand through his hair, "I specifically wanted you to attend because many people like us together...they call us the Power couple. There are even dating rumours....and I thought it would be good publicity if they see us associated together but...not in that romantic way, you know... so that's why it's not a good idea to back out of this but now...."

My heart's rhythm peaked when he mentioned the couple part but soon sank when I realised he doesn't want anything like that. To him, I was just a stepping stone to more recognition and exposure. And he was my key to a puzzle, nothing more. I needed to remember that.

"Well, what are going to do?" I said dully. He cast his eye around as if searching for a solution. His gaze fell on the bowl. I noticed his eyes widening.

Jin looked up at me. "Think fast!"

Without thinking, I reached out and caught the apple he threw. Its weight indicated it was not a plastic ornament as I thought. The vivid dark red skin with its waxy sheen had me fooled.

"You do like red apples right?" He questioned, tossing an apple up and down like a ball. I nodded.

"They're supposed to be good for your skin and asthma and many other ailments. And there are like 7,500 varieties of apples, 200 in the US, although actually 2,500 varieties are grown here. I've sampled some over the years. Some of the most common types here are Gala and Fuji apples, 'cause they're grown pretty much everywhere. They're like the standard average--I think I prefer Fuji since they're a bit crisper than Gala. Ohh and did you know there's an apple called Macintosh like neat huh? Also there's Jazz apples which were okay and a variety called Pacific Rose, which are quite sweet, but a little firmer than Fuji. And--"

"Whoa, whoa" I interrupted, "since when did you become an apple expert?"

He just chuckled. "Sorry...I just grew to love apples. They help me to keep my skin clean. An apple a day keeps the doctor away you know." He gestured at my apple.

"You should try it, it might help lessen the dark colouration under your eye and jaw at least."

I stared doubtfully. It was almost 1am in the morning, would my delicate stomach handle eating at this hour? And he seemed to hold so much faith in this thing....

"What's this variety called then?" I asked, sniffing it. It had a peculiar smell, a cloying sweetness.

He mused. "Well, they're kind of a hybrid that I'm growing myself, upstate. But when I saw the colour, and tasted it...I had the perfect name for it..." he held it aloft," Snow White."

"Oh wow, that's like, not creepy at all," I smirked. He shrugged and bit into the red flesh, his lips shrinking into his mouth as he swallowed.

I followed suit and almost spat out the morsel. It was bitter like a radicchio, but triple times as much.

"What is this thing?" I gulped. He laughed.

"Trust me, it works miracles." He chomped on his apple, screwing up his face but swallowing nonetheless.

_Trust him..._

"If I get a stomach ache, I'll sue you, "I muttered, forcing down another chunk. He only laughed again.


	12. Plan of Action

_To say that having her sleeping under the same roof with me was incredible would be an understatement._

_And also, I learned something about Kim Jisoo--even she has her breaking point._

_I had always wondered how she managed to keep calm. Her cool and collected attitude displayed an aura of control and I don't remember ever seeing her losing it like that. She must be really stressed...._

_Speaking of stress, I don't know what came over me last night when I gave her my prized apples. But I was kind of desperate--those purple marks marring her face were no joke._

_The last thing I wanted was some kind of office abuse rumours to add to my long list of accusations._

_More importantly, there was the Ball and her modelling gigs to think of. Of course she had forgotten the Ball--she hasn't changed much, no matter if she says otherwise. The old Jisoo also had a habit of forgetting important social events, because she wasn't really interested in mingling._

_So much unlike me... I snatched up such opportunities to make contacts, for future purposes._

_She took the apple and ate it, although I could tell it was killing her. Well, the taste isn't for everybody. I like to think you'd have to acquire a taste for it._

_To my annoyance, she wasn't in the house when I woke up and went to check on her. Instead, I found a missed call and a text on my phone._

_**Thanks for letting me stay over. I'll meet you tonight :-)** _

_Just like that, short and....dry._

_That woman._

_She just twirls me round her thumb tighter and tighter every day huh?_

_I have a feeling tonight will be significant. I should make the first move._

_Last night, I was aware of her uneven breathing and how she jumped on contact when our hands brushed. It pleased me that I still have this effect on her, just as much as she affects me._

_It means I'm not the only one with a weakness here. It evens the playing field._

_Yes, I have come to think of her as my weakness. There's no shame in that._

_The sooner you admit something troubles you, the sooner you can calmly come up with a plan to neutralise the said weakness until they won't tear at your rationality anymore._

_And then you achieve peace._

_A state of tranquility._

_My mistake was not admitting that sooner. I lost precious time arguing with myself._

_Then one day I was talking to you, face to face like this, and it hit me._

_Maybe I have been waiting for her after all. These past years, maybe I had been anticipating her to show up. The rose's thorn digging into my side._

_Maybe I had been dreading her coming but now that she is finally here, I am ready. I have come this far and I will not fall to her._

_I am the fairest of them all, and I will make sure Kim Jisoo understands exactly what that entails._

_Tonight._


	13. Paying the Price

**Jisoo's POV**

I barged into Jennie's super (she had given me spare keys) and I immediately made my way into my office. There was no sound. I assumed she and Joohyun had gone out.

Feverishly, I logged on and started typing on the keys, concentration levels peaking. I don't think I have been ever so focused.

I was feeling light-headed but I made myself push on and scroll past the layers of code surrounding Seokjin's security system. Numbers and commands kept appearing until my head was swimming and I was seeing double. He was well protected but I was not finished yet.

If I only had some chicken to oil my rusty brain. 

Gritting my teeth, my fingers typed furiously, moving back and forth in a blur as they stabbed the keyboard. I squinted, searching for opening amongst the figures blocking my entry.

ACCESS DENIED.

"Not so fast Seokjin" I muttered, fingernails click clacking. I wasn't about to give up now.

A red bar indicated that an emergency system lock down would be initiated in 30 seconds. It had sensed me trying to breach Jin's mansion security mainframe.

30

29

28

I sucked my breath and scanned through the numbers. There's gotta be an opening. I need more time.

20

19

18

Come on think Jisoo think. You hacked into his company's mainframe already this should be peanuts.

14

13

12

For Jennie and Joon. And Joohyun.

10

9

Chaey and Chim. Lisa and Kookie. All of them.

8

An opening! Quick! Type it in type it in!

6

Am I gonna make it?

4

God make it work, PLEASE....

2

ACCESS ALLOWED

I fell back in my chair. I suddenly grew aware of my panting as though I had run a marathon, my heart knocking against my ribs. Perspiration ran down my face.

That had been the most intense hacking session I ever had. Jin had left no stone unturned to protect himself.

"Ok Mr Kim, let's see what you got" I smirked. Different rooms came into view, the screen splitting into segments to allow me access to every security camera in Jin's mansion.

I had planted the bugs right after I disabled the cameras and then returned them to circuit when I finished.

Last night had been a godsend, and thank heavens none of the bugs had been damaged in my little fistfight. It was also a miracle the sheriff didn't go through my pockets. But I think he caught sight of my badge.

Jin would never know. He was fast asleep, I could hear him snoring. He slept in the room where he tended to my bruises and gave me an apple.

_That apple..._

I stared down at my hands for the umpteenth time since I woke up a few hours ago. They were still shaking.

My knuckles had all but healed, new skin drawing up over the abrasions. The next shock was when I looked in the mirror and saw my panda eye had faded to a faint shadow. Someone would think I had applied very light makeup around my eye and then removed it to achieve the smeared effect. My face had returned to its slender smooth shape as before.

The final shock was the pain around my sides had disappeared and the angry purple bruises on my abdomen had faded to greenish yellow, the final stages of healing.

I could only stare at my naked reflection.

My body healed itself...overnight? Or was the process still ongoing?

_Did it have to do with that strange apple I ate last night?_

Rattled, I pushed that out of my mind when I got down to doing what I did best but now, last night's conversation caught up with me again.

Jin obviously prized those apples. The way he described them and talked about them so animatedly. The way he held it carefully and seemed to imply that it would help me heal. The apple's bitter taste, like medicine.

_Was I reading too much into this?_

It could be just a placebo effect. My body may have unconsciously sped up my metabolism to shorten this healing process.

But that was illogical--the human body doesn't just raise and lower the metabolism overnight with no tangible reason whatsoever.

_So what was it?_

_Was this Snow White apple another potential clue in the tangled web of intrigue I found myself in?_

Movement on the cameras I was monitoring drew me back to reality and I pulled myself closer to the screen.

Jin had gotten up and was checking his phone.

I watched him disappear into the bathroom and emerge bare chested, wet pink locks plastered to his head. His chest...dear Lord, his chest made me conjure lewd images and I had to slap myself in the face to focus.

I really was turning into a thirsty hoe these days but I couldn't help myself--those toned abs and rounded pectorals just looked like a whole Happy Meal.

I'm shameless, no wonder Jennie thought I was protecting him. Had he noticed the way he makes me feel when I'm around him?

_Wait, was I salivating just now? And the image isn't even HD!_

I watched him blend a couple of apples (the same kind we ate last night I noted) and then take his time downing it as he lounged in front of a plasma TV screen taking up one side of the living room. Multiple Jins from different angles were watching Good Morning America. The scene was kind of disturbing. I didn't like all those mirrors, and seeing myself scurrying through them, as if I were jumping from one plane to another, was unnerving.

He, on the other hand, stopped to gaze into many of them while travelling back and forth through out the rooms. He would comb his hair with his fingers, and flash that practised smirk....then do the same with the mirror next to it. And the one next to that. And so on...

I wonder how he gets to work on time. Does he wake up at dawn to squeeze in a smile for every mirror? I had no idea he was so...enamoured, with mirrors.

Today, due to it being a special day for the company, I learned that everyone takes the day off, like a bank holiday.

Speaking of which, I still have no idea what to wear later. Would Jennie help me?

Jin had also given me an invitation card for her.

"I'd like to be friends with Jennie again," he had said softly, "I know she blames me for what happened with Namjoon but...it was an unfortunate accident that I will regret till the end of time...."

I wanted to ask him about this accident but held my tongue. I'll wait just a little longer.

As for that invite...I decided not to show it to her. I am uncertain of her reaction if I gave it to her.

While I was still musing, I noticed Jin appearing in the kitchen again, apparently talking on his phone.

I zoomed in on that camera, silently willing him to go closer towards that glass sculpture on the shelf next to the sink.

To my delight, he wandered there eventually, stroking the orange glass as he spoke absently with the other person.

"You said that weeks ago and honestly? I'm starting to doubt you actually know what's wrong, doc" He muttered. "I'm starting to wonder if I should still be entrusting you with this project...paying you with my money...to have you squander it...."

I cranked up the speaker until it crackled with each word he spoke.

"Oh but of course I know, you are a man of integrity, for sure. So was my father, until he was ratted out, "Jin snorted. He turned from the sculpture and opened the fridge. Staring for a moment, he kicked it shut again, his voice louder.

"You know what? I'm tired Dr. Bang! I'm sick and tired of your excuses! The apples are weaker than before, I can feel it! Whatever you're doing, stop, because it isn't working! I want you to go back to your previous batch and start over. You're wasting precious time and precious raw material trying to tweak the formula. I just want my apples to be like they were before, got that?"

And he hurled his phone across the room. It smashed into the white wall and glass littered the floor where it fell.

I sat dumbfounded as he drew a shuddering breath, running a hand through his hair then bringing his shaky hands in front of his eyes and examining them.

As if he were searching for blemishes on his perfect skin.

Shaking his head, he headed out to his office and settled there, still shirtless. He took phone calls and organised meetings and arranged papers.

I thought today was supposed to be a rest day but seems he doesn't know how to rest.

I spent till noon monitoring him and then Jennie came into the office, startling me.

"Oh, you're here" she said.

"Good morning to you too" I returned cheerfully.

"So I'm guessing things went well last night" she said coldly, folding her arms.

I could probably translate that as 'TRAITOR' but I brushed it aside.

"It did." I grinned, "come check this." I motioned her to my computer.

To my surprise, she tossed her head. "Well, great. Means you don't need me anymore."

"Jennie, what the--"

" _ **Hey Jen I'm spending the night with Jin**_ _",_ she quoted," did you honestly stop to think how _I would feel?"_ She glared at me, tears shining in her eyes. "I knew you'd fall for him eventually but I held out, I hoped you'd pull through for me. I thought we were friends Jisoo..."

"Jennie ok that was stupid of me now when you say it like that but I swear we didn't--"

"I honestly don't care what you did" she said harshly, "call me a drama queen, a pathetic loser, a brat: I don't care anymore. I trusted you to help me, to help me come to terms with everything...hell, I don't know how I managed all this time...."

To my horror, Jennie-the definition of proud and defiant- crumpled into a ball before me, face buried in her knees.

"You were never there" she wept, "every time I needed you, you were never there. Always with some pathetic excuse--"

"I really couldn't leave Korea back then, my visa was frozen--" I began but she ploughed over me.

"And now, I don't know my friend anymore. You've changed Jisoo. You're just like him. He made you like this."

I stumbled back against my chair. "No!"

I kept walking back, pushing her words away from me. "No No No..."

She had it all wrong, I didn't do anything, she can't honestly think that---

I slumped against the wall, sank to the ground, my breathing ragged.

"No" I croaked. Jennie was watching me sadly.

"Chu, when was the last time you phoned your mom?" she asked brokenly.

_Eomma._

I started to sweat. I racked my brains. "Oh...uhm....."

"Two weeks" she whispered, "she called last night but you weren't here. And she told me you must be flooded with work, which was why you hadn't called. She was so understanding and kind. But she sounded so damn sad and lonely."

_Two weeks?_

"Jisoo" Jennie said, her face turned away, "I don't think this will work anymore. You...you should leave..."

My brain was still processing the bomb she had dropped and it wasn't ready for this one.

"What?" I said stupidly.

"I mean it. I'm sorry but...I just can't stand being in the same space as someone associated with that vile lowlife. Jisoo, _wake up._ He basically finished me. He finished every one of us just so he could march on and dominate, at the expense of everything. Wake up already!" she shouted.

I was numb. "But Jen...I...we didn't do anything.... believe me.. just calm down and let's talk this through...." I looked pleadingly up at her. 

She has to understand that no matter what, I wasn't going to abandon her.

"I don't trust you anymore..." she whispered, tears falling.

And I was sure she could hear my heart shatter into pieces.


	14. Homeless

**Jisoo's POV**

I envy pigeons.

They have it relatively good. No worries, except for the odd cat. Food was plentiful, and there were plenty of nooks and crannies to hide in around the city.

I watched the birds fountain into the air every time someone walked down the path.

Next to me on the park bench was the whole batch of files, documents, phone transcripts, notes and more notes, reaching up to my mid-arm. By my knee was my luggage.

Jennie had handed me the last phone transcripts she had gotten down and then shut the door in my face.

I heard her crying from behind it as I turned away.

In all honesty, maybe she over reacted. But I haven't been a good friend to her either. I'm just glad Joohyun wasn't there to witness the scene.

It was peaceful in the park. Nobody paid attention to me.

" _You should call her_." were Jennie's last words.

Should I? And what would I say? ' _Sorry, I forgot_ '?

I took out my phone and stared at it, willing my fingers to call her.

And then it suddenly vibrated violently and I almost dropped it in shock.

"Uh...hello?"

"Hey Chu, how are you feeling after last night?"

_Like crap. "_ Uhmm...fine...that apple worked wonders...is there some kind of miracle medicine in it or something?"

He chuckled. " Sorry I didn't call earlier, I was a bit busy. Hey, by the way, are you girls still fighting?"

"Mhmm..."

"Well, in that case, I have picked up a dress for you, in case Jennie won't let you borrow anything from her collections. I know you girls can be a bit over dramatic sometimes.

_Oh you have no idea._ "Yeah heheh uhm...thanks Jin...."

"Do you want me to send it over? There's some finishing touches being made but it should be ready in a few hours-"

"I'll pick it up myself. Just tell me the shop" I said my mouth dry. He agreed then hung up.

Close call.

Great, dress sorted. All that's left is to find a place to dump my belongings and freshen up....


	15. Doubts

**Jisoo's POV**

I waited for the cab that would take me to the agency for the Ball.

The night was nippy and the slight chill wafting through the lace on my back made me shiver.

I fell in love with the dress Jin gave me. Black sheer fabric, it had an alluring feel and hugged my body, but not to the point of squeezing out my gut. It reached just above my ankles.

Somehow I overcame my pride and knocked on the NYPD's chief house, asking him if I could just use the bathroom for a sec.

He and his wife welcomed me in as if I were their favourite niece. I was still dazed from ending up suddenly homeless so this was another rattle to the system. But things turned out fine, I even ended up spilling my heart out to the older woman as she fixed my hair. I decided I'd go for the usual straight hair style I always had.

She was a wise woman who only let me talk and talk until my mouth ran dry.

In the end, all she said was: " _You should talk to your mom tonight, before something happens and you'll regret not hearing her voice one last time."_

And yet, even after promising her, there I was, still twiddling my phone in my hands as I waited for the cabbie, with my clutch tucked underneath my arm.

I'll call later. Or maybe right now? What if I had an accident? What if _she_ had an accident? She hadn't really fallen, nor did we have a carer, that had all been part of my cover story.

While riding in the cab, my mobile vibrated. And what do you know, it was Eomma calling.

I took the call. "Anyeonghaseyo?"

"Jisoo!" she chirped. My heart scrunched up.

"Eomma" I said brokenly, "I'm sorry... I've been a terrible daughter..."

"Eh eh, come on now, I don't want to hear you crying, eh? Jennie told me you're having it a bit hard juggling modelling and your police work. And oh, guess what! I even found a magazine with you in it, you look so beautiful, love!"

She sounded so happy to talk to me.

"Eomma, I'm a monster, I'm so sorry for neglecting you. Forgive me" I begged.

The cab driver kept giving me strange looks in the overhead mirror, probably because my voice sounded like that of a dying whale.

"Aiishh, Jisoo, it's ok. I'm your eomma. Yes, it was rough and I missed you lots but...you picked up now so everything's okay! I was getting worried about you."

"Sorry." I sounded like a stuck record.

"Jennie suggested I call you around this time. It's almost noon here, and I was just making some _samgyetang._ I'll make lots when you come back, eh? You can eat for days on end to your heart's content."

A lump got stuck in my throat but I was determined not to cry and spoil the makeup we had painstakingly put on my face.

"Eomma...I don't know..."

"Hmm?"

"I mean, I'm coming back for sure but...." I trailed, desperately casting around for answers. All that I saw were neon signs and streetlights flashing by dizzyingly fast.

_Was I ready to go back and leave this wonderland behind? With my looks, and Jin beside me, I had it easy...._

"Seokjin used to say that" she said suddenly, her voice soft, "his mother told me. The first few months he emigrated, he kept promising he'll visit her, kept promising he'll set her up and make sure she's well looked after. But now...he barely even speaks with her..."

"Eomma, I'm not like Jin!"

"Jisoo, if you decide you like your new life with Seokjin better than here, it's okay. I'll be happy for you "she told me seriously, "but if you do, please tell me beforehand, so I can...mourn you...and don't make me promises you don't intend to keep, remember what I taught you. It's your life, your choice."

"What's gotten into everyone today?" I cried, "Can somebody please just listen to me--"

The connection crackled. I heard her calling my name and then the line went dead.

I just slumped into my seat, utterly drained, and didn't bother phoning again.


	16. Arrival

_Already, she was 2 hours late._

_I could only shake my head. I was not surprised at all. Kim Jisoo was the definition of 'being fashionably late'._

_After I had chosen her such a nice dress too. The theme for tonight's party was Snow White._

_Yes, I just love the imagery those two words evoke-- white snow, blood red roses and black ebony._

_For me, I was just wearing my black tuxedo. Nothing fancy--oozing elegance and charm. Women swooned as I walked past them._

_The reception was held in the cavernous conference hall. It was a joyous occasion indeed--the day our group--minus Jisoo--officially started out on our memorable journey to forge our collective future._

_People mingled around, sipping and talking. I had gotten an orchestra and later a DJ will pump up the dance floor when the grannies go home to snuggle up._

_There were some paparazzi reporters searching for my 'date', disappointed she hadn't shown up. I could only smile at their frustration._

_And then suddenly I heard a commotion behind me. I turned._

_The crowd parted as if in slow-motion to reveal a mysterious-looking beauty._

_She walked up slowly, flashing a small smile at me. I could only stare in awe._

_Pearly white skin, ebony black dress, blood-red lips and glossy black hair flipped to one side, falling past her shoulders and slightly hiding her collarbone._

_My Snow White had arrived._


	17. Pre-Drinking

**Jisoo's POV**

_(2 hours previously)_

I don't normally drink. It only makes me irritated unless I go all out and chug back a dozen shots or so.

But after that phone call with eomma, I just couldn't go and face Jin yet.

_Why did everyone keep comparing me to him? I wasn't like him...right?_

I was just so confused. A few months ago, things were normal. Well, normal as normal can be.

And now, my last friend, my _best_ friend, had given up on me. Eomma thinks I will leave her. My priorities are all jumbled. And I think I'm falling for a potentially dangerous ex flame.

Life was peachy. Other people have it worse of course. _At least, that's what I'm supposed to say, according to eomma._

"Another one" I muttered to the barman and downed the shot.

"And another one." I downed that too and reached for the next. 

He raised his brow and opened his mouth but I wasn't in the mood for chatting.

"And another one."

"And another one."

But before I could drink the burning liquor, my mobile vibrated. I picked up.

"What the fug do you want--"

"Jisoo, I just need to tell you---wait, where are you? I can barely hear you."

"Does it look like I fugging care? Huh Jennie? Does it?"

"Pabo...don't tell me you're drinking?" she exclaimed from the other end.

"Hell yeah, I am, deal with it" I snapped and was about to hang up when she spoke again.

"Ok but just listen to this: Jin has a secret entrance to some chamber or something in his mansion!"

"Huuuuuuh?"

"A. Secret. Door." she enunciated slowly. "A. Room. With. Secrets"

"Where?"

"In. His. House" she explained as if talking to a child.

"Niniiiiiiii I get it, I'm not playing around. How did you find out?"

"The cameras you put up. I..kind of kept an eye out on him"she mumbled, "And there's more. Today, he spoke a name, Dr. Bang, I gave it to you in those last phone transcripts. And I think I know who he is--I'd seen him around in the last few days before I left the agency...."

That piece of information seemed to pull me out of my stupor. The doctor's name had slipped from Jin's mouth while I was watching him.

"I'm sending you info. Check it."

The phone pinged and I opened the link she had sent me. I was still in my senses enough to read.

It was too dark and noisy by the counter so I slipped into the restrooms.

I held up my phone again and read:

**Once held in great esteem by colleagues and fellow scientists the world over, Dr Bang Si Hyuk , a celebrated geneticist, recently handed in his resignation to the prestigious Seoul Board of Scientists and formally apologised 'his racist and controversial views'. He has also resigned as guest lecturer for the Genetic Engineering department at the American Universities of Harvard and Stanford.**

"Have you read it?" Jennie was still on the line.

"Almost, shh."

My vision was slightly bleary but thankfully, I could still read and coherently process what I'm reading. I just had to read slower.

I scrolled down past more details of how he started out and where he studied.

**Dr Bang is credited with co-discovering the technique to successfully amalgamate plant and human DNA. It is hoped further advances on this technique could offer individualised drugs for patients in palliative care that ensures a greater success rate at more affordable costs.**

And then beneath them was the picture of Dr Bang. He looked like a jolly Korean Santa Claus, without the white hair and beard, and without the red suit.

"It's all connected...." I muttered, "but how?"

"You're supposed to be at that Ball right now." Jennie nagged.

"Yeah I--wait how do you.....oh....the invite...?" I said.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Jen."

"I wouldn't go near him if you paid me."she snorted.

I allowed myself a secret smile, even if she wasn't seeing me.

_Maybe there was still hope we can reconcile._

"I'll be going then." I told her. Tonight I will get my answers. Once and for all.

"Careful out there." she whispered before hanging up.

I went out of the bathroom, out of the bar (had to be dragged in again to pay for the shots) then finally made it back outside and hailed a taxi.

_Watch out Jin, the cavalry's coming_ _._


	18. Talking

_You may be small, but I'll guess you'll do for now._

_I just came out here for a breather. Smiling all the time was hurting my jaw. I think it's well past midnight now, but the party's going on in full swing inside judging by the thumping beat and the resounding roars._

_Huh, so it's been 10 years. Time does fly so quickly. I never would have thought things would have turned out like this. It's been quite a journey._

_I wonder where Chu is. We went around arm in arm a few times, while I introduced her to important snobs. We laughed about them immediately after passing them. But after that, she kind of made herself scarce._

_I'm not worried. There are security guards almost as much as there are people. And she can handle herself._

_But I miss her presence already. Her arm threaded through mine made me feel like I have everything I need. Her smile as she politely greeted the people I introduced to her was mesmerising._

_I could go on all night talking about her as usual._

_Right now in fact, I'm not seeing you, me, I'm seeing her._

_Her._

_Hey Chu._

_It's weird huh, she's moving her lips at the same time that I'm moving mine._

_I'm not drunk._

_But I think I need to get drunk on her, because I'm already drunk in love._

_Ahhh don' give me that sexy face, babe, I can already feel my pants tightening. How much longer can I hold it--_

_**"Seokjiiiinnn....."** _


	19. Giving In

**Jisoo's POV**

I got bored as soon as Jin left me to go around so I went by the bar area. I had a couple more shots, until I was feeling pleasantly buoyant and the irritated feelings were washed away.

Oh yeah I still had to find him and ask him about his friend Bang. _Hitman Bang_ I called him in my head.

I weaved through the crowd, searching for him. A security guard pointed me towards the balcony.

He had his back to me, resting his arms on the railing but I heard him talking to someone.

"Seokjiiiinnn..." I called going next to him.

He jumped in shock and I saw him holding a small pocket mirror. I giggled.

"Were you talking to yourself just now?"

"Oh Chu, it's just you, I thought it was somebody important."

"Ouch, is that a Disney reference?" I asked, pretending to hold my heart. He grinned, twiddling a thin flute of dark liquor between his fingers.

"So, what's the birthday boy doing out here, all alone?" I joined him by the railing, copying his posture.

"It's not my birthday, "he chuckled.

"Sure it is--today is the day you started your new life right? When you left everything all behind for good, even your family."

It was his turn to wince. "I can't say that you being drunk isn't cute but I didn't know you could be this blunt."

"I'm not drunk."

"Whatever, pabo."

"You're an idiot too. What are you drinking? Gimme some."

He laughed. "Apple juice." He tapped the hip flask at his side and passed me the glass. I downed it in one gulp.

"It's bitter like poison," I gasped, "no wonder you called that thing Snow White."

"Congratulations pabo," he laughed, clapping, "you're finally catching up."

"Oh so we're talking Korean now? Is pabo the only thing you know?" I snickered. "Say something else."

" _Saranghae_ " he said quietly. I stopped laughing and blinked up at him.

_Had a mosquito flown into my ear?_

"Chu, saranghae," he said huskily. His hand reached out to touch my cheek but I was faster.

I smashed my mouth against his, pulling him down from the nape of his neck. He responded with a growl, his tongue parting my lips as his hands slid around my waist, the dress rustling.

I was faintly aware of the distant noise from inside, the swell of the music matching the galloping rhythm of my heart as we made out.

_Oh Baby look what you started_   
_The temperature's rising in here_

His kiss was bittersweet but insistent, burning with desire, feeding my hunger.

I closed my eyes and decided I didn't care what happened from now on.

**_>_ **

We slipped out unnoticed , keeping our heads low and Jin had us driven to his mansion.

All through the drive, he kept his hand on my thigh, as if he was afraid I would suddenly make a bolt for it and leave him. In turn, I had my head on his shoulder, claiming him.

_Mine._

I've gone too far in now for any excuse. Jennie....Eomma....

I pushed them aside.

His lips were on mine immediately after we made it to his house and shut out the outside world, one hand caressing my leg as I hooked my ankles around his waist. I shivered in anticipation as his hands trailed up my thighs, pushing back the fabric as his palms finally made contact with my burning skin.

He brought us to the same room as before, and we feverishly undressed each other, still finding time to kiss and nip at each other as we got rid of the clothes. He practically ripped my dress off, desperate to touch my skin just as much as I wanted to touch his.

A low growl escaped his lips when my nails dug deep into the flesh of his back. He seemed to particularly like it when I trailed kisses along his jaw.

He returned the favour to me, kissing a trailing blaze of fire down my neck and collarbones.

"Jin" I called, hooking my arms round his neck. He hovered over me, gazing at me.

"I've wanted this for a long time" he whispered, dipping down to brush his lips against mine. "You have no idea....I was..so lonely..."

"Me too" I whispered back, finally able to touch those chiselled abs. They felt just amazing as they looked. He grinned and went back to kissing me, rougher, more desperate now. He was hungry for more and so was I as my core heated with every touch and kiss he left on my body.

"Ready?" he questioned, cupping my face. His chest pressing down on my body was warm and heavy, but the good kind of heavy.

"As I'll ever be," I replied, stroking his hair.

His eyes gleamed with lust by the dim lights from the window.

He flashed me a quick smirk. "You better, cos' I'm going to make you scream my name for the whole city to know."

I closed my eyes as he readied himself to enter me.

_Just for tonight, let me pretend I love him...._


	20. Behind The Door

**Jisoo's POV**

The morning after, I woke up feeling sore all over.

Not just...down there, which I still couldn't bring myself to check beneath the sheets.

Even around my abdomen, and my jaw. And my eye seemed to be throbbing.

Jin woke up around the time I did. I had heard him but pretended I was still asleep. He laid awake beside me for some time, combing my hair, stroking along my shoulder down to my flank and talking quietly.

"Chu, we were amazing together huh? I don't know why we didn't do it before. Stupid of me, I let you get away. But now...now, don't worry, nobody will ever take you away from me."

He got up some time later. I lay in bed because I was still drained. The fog in my head was slowly clearing.

I know what I did. I don't regret a thing.

If copulating can help me to catch Seokjin in his shady dealings, so be it.

Two can play at being amoral after all.

And then suddenly, I remembered the bugs and cameras and I ducked beneath the covers, my confidence evaporating instantly.

_God what if Jennie saw everything? Oh Lord-_

Wincing, I wrapped a sheet round my naked body and hobbled like an old woman to the bathroom to clean myself up. My dress was still lying on the floor, along with my clutch and lingerie, which I quickly snatched up and ducked into the bathroom with.

The warm shower was soothing, massaging my sore muscles. I also spotted a couple of hickeys on my neck. Now I definitely am not going anywhere near cameras for modelling--thank you Jin.

The bright sunlight seemed to indicate it was close to noon and my stomach didn't stop grumbling.

I found some shirt of Jin's in his wardrobe. It was too long, trailing past my thighs. I had to roll up the sleeves. I also took a pair of trousers of his, which fit me fine once I buckled up tight. I had to go bare footed since the only thing I could wear were the heels and I wasn't feeling like walking in them today.

Before I went down to the kitchen, I glanced into the mirror and noticed a dark colouration around the eye I had hurt two nights ago. It seemed to have darkened to its original purple colour.

My ribs too, felt like they had been freshly kicked.

I think I would have kept staring at my reflection all day if my stomach hadn't interrupted my line of thought.

There were no apples in the bowl. I was starting to get used to their curiously bitter taste.

I went to the kitchen. There was no sign of Jin anywhere. Had he left for work? Was he going in today anyway? I definitely wasn't no matter what he tells me.

I poured myself some milk I found in the fridge and drank slowly, avoiding any sudden gulping movement because my jaw hurt too.

There really was no sign of life anywhere. I decided to explore.

Maybe I would come across the secret door Jennie mentioned. Pabo, in my drunken haze last night, I had forgotten to ask her where it was exactly. I had been too full of myself (flaw no.3: overconfidence.)

I could have phoned her but my phone was out of charge. You'd think in a millionaire's mansion you'd find a compatible phone charger but sadly that didn't seem to be the case. There was a landline sure, but I didn't store Jennie's number in my brain, so I was on my own.

Luck seemed to be on my side though. While rifling through some dusty books in his library, I came across a shelf that seemed to be out of its place. The wall behind it looked innocuous enough, but I have seen my fair share of hidden doors and the secrets they hide behind them.

I knocked experimentally . There it was-- an echo, as if I were knocking on metal instead of solid brick.

This was the secret door Jennie spoke about. But how to open it?

I was examining it, pressing slowly, hoping to find some sort of switch or keyhole when I felt vibrations.

I quickly stepped back and hid behind a bookshelf.

"No, I asked for a loam with 25% peat or the acidity will just kill them!" Jin was saying as he emerged, practically bellowing into his new phone. "And it's just outrageous that-- hang on a sec." He pushed the shelf in front of the sliding door as it clicked shut then picked up his phone again.

"It's simply not acceptable you have no idea how long we have been trying to grow them-"

I waited until his voice had faded away before I moved that shelf again. The door started sliding away immediately, probably by sensing the shelf moving away from it and a sturdy metal staircase led down into the recess of the mansion.

I didn't even have a torch, or any weapon with me.

Without losing more time, I started my descent, hearing the door clicking shut behind me and plunging the whole place into darkness.


	21. Captured

**Jisoo's POV**

Luck lasted me for about 10 minutes after I discovered the underground terrarium beneath Jin's mansion.

After several minutes of going down steps, I emerged in a circular clearing, with a large hole in the centre, surrounded by railing. Leaning over, I saw several storeys below me with a floor at each level. White coated people scurried around, other people in overalls pushed gurneys loaded with glassware and lab tools. Cleaners, armed with their cleaning trolleys were mopping the third floor down.

And then lastly, in the dead centre on the ground floor, there was an abundance of greenery: an orchard (I know because I saw apples hanging off the boughs) illuminated by blinding artificial lighting.The brightness was as powerful as the lights in a stadium, if not more.

The little forest had that level all to itself. The walls of rock seemed to be hollowed out to allow more space for new trees to be planted. Giant pillars then supported the levels above them.

It was also quite warm in this clearing, unlike the dark staircase that I had just come down from. A cloying sweet smell pervaded the air--the same aroma of the Snow White apple.

I was mesmerised by all this activity that was going on beneath Jin's place when I heard shouting.

A guy in black came running towards me--must be a guard. W _ow, astute observation skills, Chu._

I took off running, finding a door and a new staircase going down the next level.

I burst onto the new floor, attracting people's attention as I ran so now more dudes in black appeared out of nowhere cornering me.

They tackled me but I fought them off and kept on running, holding my side. It hurt, now with extra bruises to add to the collection.

My breathing was growing ragged, my steps faltering. I finally collapsed just as a whole army came stampeding over to tie me down.

"Dart her, quick!"

A stab of pain shot up my arm and then I fell into a quiet place.


	22. Revelation

**Jisoo's POV**

When I came to, my head felt heavy. My eyes fluttered but I couldn't quite open them yet.

"Wake up lazy bones."

My eye snapped open, the sudden movement jarring.

Jin was sitting next to me on a back-to-front chair, in a room so white it was hurting my eyes even more.

"What the--" I muttered when I made to get up and my body didn't budge.

Looking down, I found that my arms and legs were strapped down securely. My arms were secured above my head. I was splayed like a starfish on some kind of dissecting table and things were definitely not looking good, especially when Jin's displeased face loomed into view.

"How are you feeling?"

"Screw that Jin, what the hell is going on here?" I demanded, wriggling against my bonds. I grew aware of monitors and screens scattered around the lab. There was also a dazzling bright light shining directly in my face.

I felt the table beneath me vibrate as it tilted into a sitting position.

"Hmm..what's going on is that you found my little...ah...project...." he finished, "and I hadn't intended for people like you to know about it. So, that's a bit of a dilemma for me."

"So you're going to what? Kill me?" I sneered. He shrugged.

"Isn't this the part where I tell you all about the diabolical grand scheme which you've unwittingly discovered?" He asked mildly.

He was relishing the whole act, the little snake.

"Entertain me" I said sarcastically, "but I would appreciate if I can put my hands down."

"Say the magic word then."

I swallowed. "Please."

He kept firm hold of hands when he undid my bonds and then strapped them to my sides. But he needn't have feared, I was still weak from the dart.

"Well then, I'll tell you all you about it huh? But you must not interrupt too much otherwise...it will only lengthen your suffering I guess. No toilet breaks either I'm afraid, sweetheart, I'm a busy man as you know."

I clenched my teeth. "Just start already, what a drama-queen..."

He sat back in his chair. "Let's start with a fun fact: did you know you're in the same room that Chaeyoung died in?"

_Chaeyoung-ah._

"And the same place Penelope Wires, and Hana Sakamoto, and Jessi Scott were as well?" He smiled, "you should be honoured."

_Those were some of the biggest rising models that had disappeared without a trace over the years, I had their case files._

"Do the names of these women sound familiar to you?" Jin rattled off a list of asian names but amongst them 'Park Sooyoung' and 'Hirai Momo' caught my attention.

_Those were the names of two girls registered with Jin's agency, and they had also gone missing in the previous years_ _...along with others..._

My gut gurgled uneasily. Or it could be because I was hungry.

"What did you do to them?"

He smirked. "It's more of what I did _with_ them, rather than _to_ them."

"But let me start from the beginning cos' we're rushing ahead." He said smoothly over my angry growls, "so, last time I told you I had gotten cancer. The next part is how I found the cure...

"So there I was. Body falling apart, life falling apart after we had just got the company up and running properly. I lost all hope. But Namjoon, he didn't give up. One day, he came to me. He told me about these writings he found in scientific journals, talking about a mysterious shrub located in the Amazon jungle.

According to some of the jungle tribes interviewed, they believed this rare plant to have incredible medicinal properties. One particular secretive tribe, the Impimami, were rumoured to be able to extract and make an elixir that could, literally, rejuvenate your health, even on the brink of death itself. Their name for this shrub translated in English means 'Everlasting Youth.'

So technically if you could keep on drinking it...you'd be immune to any disease...you could cheat death itself! But it seems these jungle savages didn't see it like that--they still believed death was part of the cycle of life and should thus not be disrupted or whatever they said.

I scoffed at first. It sounded preposterous. Plants? Jungle people? Elixirs? Miracle medicine? I told Namjoon to pull the other one. The Yeti was a more believable myth than than what he told me. But as time wore on, I was clutching at straws until one day, I decided: I would head out and somehow find that stupid plant then make the elixir and everything would be right as rain.

Namjoon wouldn't hear about letting me go alone, he said it was madness. But see, I knew that if I made it seem like I would actually head out there by myself, the others would follow as well. And it worked: the boys all came. I heard Jimin fought with Chaeyoung when he wouldn't tell her the reason for the trip. But eh, couple fight...not my problem....

And so, we did go. We trekked for months in the jungle following what bare indications we had of the Impimami's whereabouts. And then finally by some miracle, we did find them and somehow we managed to communicate with them too. Although wary, they showed us their elixir. I think they took pity on me, seeing me all frail and quite frankly, dying--the jungle's hot and humid climate had not been kind with anyone of us.

I had a taste of it and...I know this is going to sound fantastical but it cured me. It really was the real deal."

"No way" I croaked. Jin's story was straight out of sci-fi.

"Yes way....It tasted so bad and I thought they had fed me poison, I started writhing and convulsing that first time. But then my vision started clearing and I could stand properly on my own two feet. The blotches and dead skin on my arms and legs had vanished. Even my hair and fingernails were growing back, right in front of my eyes.

I remember that old crazy tree chief said that the elixir's effects weren't permanent. You needed to drink it regularly.

They were very stubborn and refused to give us more of the elixir. Taehyung however managed to procure the secret recipe for the elixir and the rest of the boys managed to pilfer more gourds with the precious stuff. Namjoon was also wise enough to preserve some shoots of the shrub before we made our getaway....."

Jin trailed off and stood up stretching his arms and legs, mocking me. "I wish I could tell you that the next thing that happened was the boys bravely fighting off the army of angry tree people chasing us. That they laid down their lives for me so I could escape. But really what happened was me.

See, I was thinking very very hard. Now that I have the elixir, what if the other boys suddenly decided they were entitled to it? What if they turned on me? What if they talked to their partners or they spilled out the secret when they were drunk? It had to stay between us. And to make sure it does, I had to--"

"Kill them" I whispered.

He shrugged. "It wasn't easy, but it had to be done. I just regret ending our friendship like that so abruptly. I killed them while in the jungle, shot them clean. I promise they suffered no pain. I shot them while they were sleeping, after I drugged them. Then I dumped their bodies in the river...there were plenty of crocodiles and anacondas to feast on them."

I sat frozen in my chair, chilled to the bone. _Who was this monster grinning down at me?_

_"_ So I came back" he continued conversationally, as if he had just remarked about the weather, "and of course, everyone had questions. The police pestered me. There were accusations, hysterical allegations of foul play and murder....but nobody could prove anything. Jennie resigned from the company. Lalisa and Chaeyoung stayed on, because they had no other means to sustain themselves. Seems they were attached to their jobs as well.

Meanwhile, I still had to take care of my fledgling company. And despite the negative cloud surrounding my image, it actually provided good publicity for my company. Once we showed people our philanthropic credits and proved we were a hard-working, honest company, more people started to trust us.

Things were starting to look up but I had one niggling problem: the elixir.

It wouldn't last me forever--I had already lost a great supply on my way out of the rain forest. So I started thinking on producing this elixir. But I was no chemist. I needed external help on this.

Also, since I obviously couldn't just walk down to nearest vegan shop and ask for some of that shrub, I wondered if we perhaps could extract the medicinal stimulant that triggers the healing and replicate that using something else.

This is where Dr Bang came in."

I straightened in my seat. He noticed me, his gaze never leaving my face.

"Bang had just been relieved of his prestigious posts just because those hypocrites couldn't handle his vision. He is a man who is not afraid to resort to unorthodox practices for his experiments, and I admire that. So I contacted him and explained my situation. He is perhaps the only person to know all of my secrets.

The task I set Dr Bang was two-fold: producing the elixir according to the ancient recipe Taehyung had gotten and replicating the shrub's healing properties using something else.

Dr Bang is a molecular biologist: stripping down a substance to its basic components is what he does for a living.

I lost track of time. Time is irrelevant now--main thing is that he succeeded to indeed find something that shared a very similar genetic code to the shrub's healing factor, which Dr Bang very humorously nicknamed ' _Vanity code_ ' since it keeps you looking young or how he put it. I'm sorry, he's not very good at jokes.

He managed to do this just before the last of the elixir was used up. I was practically at my wits' end because I could sense my body weakening, and the tell-tale signs of the cancer resurfacing. As long as I had my elixir, it would push back the cancer and suppress its growth. But without it, the cancer cells thrived.

Dr Bang found that human skin shared a very distinct DNA compatibility with this plant. At first he used skin from corpses, but the results were mixed and disheartening. Then one day, he made a breakthrough--the human skin from a young, beautiful woman who had recently died in a car crash, produced the most potent serum to date.

And so thus began my other job as a...collector you could call it I guess...." Jin bared his teeth, "I learned very quickly that it was a bad idea to go after high profile models so after catching several I decided to target lower ranked models, girls who wouldn't raise so much of a ruckus as say, Kate Upton or Kylie Jenner.

I could source the women through my own company and cover up their disappearance as a matter of losing contact with one's relatives. Also, I got into contact with human traffickers to source me pretty, healthy young women, no matter the ethnicity...."

"For what, Jin?" I rasped, dreading what was coming next.

"Skinning them of course," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world,"harvesting their skin. The younger they are, the better. Although you have to find a balance between 20 and 30 year-old's. And yeah, skinning them is quite messy really, they usually scream their hearts out and there's blood everywhere, but that's good.

Dr Bang says that under duress, the body releases some hormone which makes the skin supple for longer afterwards. I think it helps his lab people to dissolve it and extract the DNA they need better. Afterwards, it's in their hands to produce the magic potion."

"But...what about them? What happens to the girls after they're skinned?" I whispered.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Silly Chu. What happens when you strip a tree of its bark? They _die,_ Chu. But we're all about being eco friendly so we cremate the bodies and use them in the soil for the apple trees. You must have seen the trees back there? It works wonders. Oh and we use all that heat generated by the ovens to heat up the water in the mansion. Pretty neat huh?"

I was feeling sick to the pit of my stomach but there were still some things to clear up.

"The apples..?" I asked. My voice was just above a whisper. I was so dry, I could feel my throat parched and cracking.

"Another brilliant suggestion by Dr Bang. He thought that incorporating the serum with the plant's DNA would make it absorbing it into the body to target the cancer cells ten times more effective. And it did. The problem was finding the right type of apple, and manipulating its code to be able to amalgamate it with the human DNA in the serum. We' re constantly trying to find the longest lasting formula. Currently, the apple's effect lasts for 24 hours, which is why you unfortunately look like some kind of panda right now."

He walked in front of me, arms spread wide to gesture around him.

"When I first had gotten this mansion, this place had been a warehouse with this basement used for storage. I knocked it down and built up my residence, adding this whole underground lab later. The entrance from where the workers come in is actually near the docks, a little way down from here. A transport cart takes them to and fro. It's all really well thought out don't you think?" he finished proudly, like a kid showing off his toys.

"What about Chaey and Lalisa? Jin how could you?" I couldn't stop the tears from falling this time.

"Out of all people, I though you'd understand," he said, dropping his smile.

He reached forward to touch my face and I struggled out of his reach. "You're beautiful like me. People like us...we're different from those peasants. We have to fight to keep our beauty by any needs necessary. Chu, do you want to grow old and ugly? Don't you remember my grandfather?"

He actually looked sad. "I'm disappointed in you, _jagiya."_

_"_ Not in a million years" I snarled, "I'm not your girlfriend. You're a monster!"

"You didn't seem to think so last night."

"I was a fool," I shouted, "yes I admit that! I was a fool for ever thinking of giving you a second chance to love me but you're just in love with yourself! Admit it Jin. As soon as you're done playing with me, I'll just end up a bag of nutrients for your precious apples. I hope you choke on them!" I spat, wriggling and bucking in my seat. The straps were too tight, there was no room to move.

"You're just like the other girls huh?" he sighed, wandering behind me. I heard the whirring of my chair start up and then I was being tilted backward. It reminded me of my last dentist appointment when I removed my love tooth, a few years back.

"I don't know how Chaeyoung-ah started suspecting me," Jin mused, "but one day she straight up confronted me about the whole operation. Of course I couldn't have her ratting me out. So I decided to show her everything. And then I skinned her too."

His smile was painful to look at, he looked giddy with glee. "I remember it like yesterday. She sat there, screaming as the scalpel peeled back her skin. It was a beautiful sound. I kept telling her to scream all she wanted and let it all out, because the walls are sound proof so nobody's gonna hear us.

What I didn't expect was for that stupid Lisa rushing over and interrupting our session. I had to deal with her as well in the quickest way possible. So when the guards caught her down here, I just stabbed her with the scalpel I was using and then went back to Chaey. Unfortunately, the human body hardens pretty quickly making it more difficult to get the skin off so Lisa's body was wasted...."

"And what was the idea of leaving their bodies in the river then?"

I wondered what time it was. Surely, Jennie must have noticed something was amiss. Maybe there was still hope I can escape from the clutches of this butcher, if I keep him occupied.

"A streak of pride I guess. A middle finger to the authorities. They can't do anything to touch me. They can suspect me all they like, but I'm too smart for them..."

His smile quickly transformed into a sly expression. "You even almost had me, Chu, but thank goodness I went through your clutch after we caught you snooping around here."

I almost cried out in dismay when he produced my police badge from his pocket. He twirled it round his fingers.

"It was a good thing I froze your visa all those years ago," he said quietly," otherwise, I would have had a harder time hanging on to my beauty. You just don't know when to stop pestering someone do you?"

"You...you..did that?" I could barely comprehend anything anymore. "But...how?"

"Talking to the right people and paying them back over the years. Worth it while it lasted. Now, playtime's over."

He walked over to me, a scalpel in hand.

"I'm going to give you a choice, so listen carefully. Either you agree to give yourself up for your skin to be harvested or you join me. Pretty fair huh?"

I couldn't stand him towering over me, hands on either side of the chair, locking me in with that smouldering gaze.

"Chu, we can still be together," he said softly, "you and me, we can take over the world if we want to. We're the ultimate power couple. And I'll promise to love you forever. What do you say?"

"Hmm, let me think--NO. To both . So you can just go ahead and kill me. Jennie will know something's wrong she's watching us at this very moment." I spat, hoping he'd buy it.

"No she's not," he laughed but for the first time I thought I heard a tone of uncertainty.

"Just you wait. It'll be over for you soon--nothing lasts for ever." I retaliated, hoping it was true.

He shook his head, his smugness returning. "Well, in case Jennie does try to raise the alarm, I think I can change her mind..."

"Yeah like she'd listen to you," I sneered and coughed. My parched throat was killing me. "Jin--"

"I think she'd listen....if I, say....had something of hers?" He clapped his hands. I heard doors opening behind me and the high-pitched sound of a toddler crying.

My breath hitched in my throat. "You didn't...."

A guard dragged in a screaming, struggling Joohyun to Jin, her wails bouncing off the walls.

"I did," he said calmly over her pitiful cries. He glanced down at the red-faced girl, his lip curling in distaste. "So...this is Joon's offspring? She's certainly loud, like him. Hey, come on now, shut up, little girl. SHUT UP I SAID!"

She snapped her mouth shut in shock, snorting and hiccuping, nose running. Her eyes screwed up again. As she was about to tip her head back, I noticed Jin raise his hand.

"Jin NO! I'll join you, you can skin me, you can do whatever the hell you want, just for the love of God don't hurt that child!" I shouted, madly struggling against my bonds.

Joohyun turned her face to me when she heard my voice and I tried smiling at her.

"It's okay sweetie, auntie Jisoo's here," I crooned softly, "come here, do you want a hug? You must miss your eomma huh?"

She glanced uncertainly between me and Jin, whose face was breaking into a smile.

"My, my Chu, you really know how to handle babies," he commented, taking out his phone and dialling a number, "let's tell Jennie about her kid eh? She must be worried sick about her. Just tell her she safe and sound with you cos' you'll absolutely look after her, right?"

I could only bow my head in defeat. "Yes..."

"Say that you picked her up from school yourself" he whispered as put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Jen, it's me." I began but she immediately cut me off.

"Oh my god, Chu, Joohyun's missing! I'm losing my mind, I went to get her after school but she wasn't there I waited for hours and I searched everywhere I don't know what to do anymore, Chu I need your help, you gotta--"

"Jen she's...she's with me so calm down. I picked her up myself." I swallowed,"I...I...we went to get ice cream and I lost track of time. I wanted to spend some quality time with my niece and then we...we were going to surprise you, yeah. I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Oh..." she said. "Can I talk with her please?"

"She's very busy eating her ice cream," I invented, "takes after her mother I can see that heheh."

In reality, Jin was covering Joohyun's mouth with a cloth to keep her from interrupting. He nodded at me approvingly.

"We'll see you later ok? " I said thickly. She said okay and the line went dead.

"Well now, where were we? Oh, yes, you were begging me to spare this little brat's life." he said, taking his phone back.

"Don't hurt her. Take her back to Jennie, "I mumbled, "you have nothing to fear: she can't talk."

"And what's in it for me if I do go through with the hassle of taking her back?"

"I'm all yours to play with" I said bitterly, "but just so you know, the FBI knows I'm following you. They'll suspect you."

"Without the evidence, nothing happened Chu..." he said quietly. "I already have back up plans if I have to blow up this place."

"Fine then. Go ahead and do what you want, but I'm not working with you" I said dully. He nodded, moving forward with the blade in hand after pulling on surgical gloves.

"You're going to make her watch?" I said apprehensively. "Joohyun, turn away."

She didn't seem to be listening, her fearful eyes on Jin's movements as he sidled up closer next to me, brushing my hair aside.

"She won't speak," he said, shrugging as if that justified her being traumatised.

He cupped my face. "My Snow White, purple hair really suited you but this purple eye here is marring the whole picture."

"Just get on with it, jerk," I said, my voice quaking. Jin shrugged.

"As you wish." He plunged the blade into my forearm.

Joohyun wasn't the only one to scream.


	23. Final Showdown

**Jisoo's POV**

The next few moments happened in a blur.

Through the white hot pain scaling up my arm and setting off fireworks in my brain, I thought I heard frantic yelling.

Distant gunshots outside the lab.

I felt Jin leave my side, yanking the blade out with a twist and I shrieked as it sliced through flesh.

The yelling grew louder, reaching a crescendo as the door behind me burst open.

And then the rattle of gunfire echoing all around me.

"Jisoo!"

A female commando started untying me from my bonds. My knees buckled beneath me.

"Jisoo, come on we have to get out of here!" she commanded. I blinked up at her and Jennie's face swam into focus.

"You're with a SWAT unit?" I said stupidly.

"Where's Joohyun?" she said frantically as she helped me shred a piece of Jin's shirt to tie my wound, "Where's my baby?"

A girl's terrified scream rose above the chaos, coming from outside. Jennie's pupils dilated.

"Go!" I gasped. She nodded, passing me my pocket pistol then dashed out of the room.

I carried myself outside, finding myself at the back of a row of armed cops with their guns pointed at Jin.

He had his back to the railing and in his hand was Joohyun, writhing as she dangled in thin air over the shaft.

"Joohyun!" Jennie screamed hysterically, held back by the cops, "don't let her go, you scum!"

Jin laughed, wincing as he held his side. I saw red blooming beneath his hand.

"Where's Kim Jisoo?" he asked suddenly, "my arm's getting tired."

"Mr Kim, we asked you to lower the girl and rest. You are in pain. You need help." spoke the mediator.

Bathed in the light illuminating the central shaft, he shook his head, perspiration shining on his forehead. He looked gaunt, lines furrowed along his brow.

"Either you give her up to me or it's the brat here" and he shook Joohyun who wailed in fear.

"Enough!" I yelled and walked to the front. "I'm here. Let the girl down."

"Uh uh" he said, "I want a fair trade, you for her."

I ignored the low murmurs and the stabbing pain in my arm and hobbled over to him. In one quick motion, he lowered Joohyun safely and grabbed me in an arm lock instead.

"Well, this is kinky" I muttered, almost choking, "and embarrassing."

"So, this is where it ends, huh?" He said with a loud voice, addressing our audience, "seems like the world wasn't ready to have a Mr Worldwide Handsome. Fine. But, only I can be the fairest of them all. And sadly, that means that this woman here can't live either. I am too enthralled by her beauty to think about destroying her face. So it's better if I just take her with me. Any last words, Chu?"

"Oh yeah, just this," I said, pulling out my pistol and shooting the arm round my neck. He howled in pain, twisting away, but his grip tightened around my neck.

I felt my feet rise on tiptoes as Jin arched over the railing and toppled backward into the yawning abyss.

"No!" 

I gasped in the choke hold as my body slammed unto the cold bars, slithering inexorably over as Jin's dead weight tugged me over the edge.

I was a see-saw, suspended in air, bending backwards until I could feel my spine popping. 

Jin was weakening, his arm slipping from around my neck.

"Hang on!" I croaked, grabbing his injured arm with both of mine. He kicked free from the edge of the shaft and dangled in thin air as a hubbub rose and people ran to grab us.

Blood was rushing to my head and I was feeling faint. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's over Chu," he whispered,"I won't allow you to exist. I can't." He let his body dangle, trying to pull me down with him and the muscles in my neck screamed as my feet lifted clear off the ground.

My vision blurred as blood rushed to my head and I glimpsed the greenery beneath us just before my body slipped over the railings.

"Jisoo!"

Hands snatched at my ankles, tugging forcefully. It was a tug-of-war with me as the rope. Jin was still swinging , hanging on grimly to my arms. My wounded arm was bleeding, a stream running down our joined hands. My eyes were too heavy to keep open.

"I've got you! Hang on, just hang on!"

Someone shouting in the distance. Jin's face warping and contorting.

"Together Chu," he mouthed.

Black dots spotted my vision as pain reached a threshold and a cry ripped from my throat. 

I tilted back and was about to surrender when hands slid under my back and lifted, bringing us back from the brink.

I heard Jin shouting as he was manhandled and and taken away, with all his staff standing in fear, their hands behind their heads. Jin's cries were drawn out and agonised.

They pierced my heart.

I shut my eyes, trying to unmake the world and the scene in front of me, willing myself to slip away into the welcoming darkness.

My body slumped against the railings and I slid to the ground, dizzy and faint.

I felt somebody kneeling next to me, cupping my face.

"Drink."

The rim of a bottle clinked against my teeth and I tipped my head back, wincing as I swallowed--my throat was almost swollen shut. My stomach gurgled as well.

Finally, I summoned enough strength to raise my face. My vision tilted and shifted out of focus but I still recognised those cat-like features.

"Chu," she whispered.

"Jendeukie..." I answered feebly as she pushed my hair back from my face. She brought the bottle up to my lips again.

"You did well,"she said tenderly, kissing my forehead,"it's going to be okay. It's over. We did it."


	24. Epilogue

**Jennie's POV**

"You okay, Jendeuk-ah?" Jisoo asked anxiously as we settled in our seats for the long haul flight.

"Mmm," I said, sitting back. I played with my daughter's black downy hair who was sleeping in Jisoo's lap. She sneezed in her sleep and Jisoo cooed at her.

It's been exactly three months since that scumbag was thrown in prison, without bail or even parole. He tried to plead insanity, but the judge was having none of it. I wanted to jump over and just crush that Judge in a hug when he handed out the sentence.

And without his precious elixir he was ranting about, Jin would die soon--a broken, reprehensible creature.

I did not feel any pity at all.

Seokjin confessed to all his evil doings and I could at last insult him to his face as he was escorted out of the courtroom. I was almost thrown out as well but I couldn't care less.

Closure and justice. Now I can finally move on.

Jisoo had stayed for a few days in hospital until they checked out her forearm because some nerves had been severed, but thankfully not entirely. She had to have physiotherapy sessions for her hands--they would clench up into a fist and nothing could pry her fingers apart.

My Joohyun...I worried she might be traumatised by the whole ordeal. I cuddled her close at every opportunity, and let her sleep in my bed at night. I bought her ice cream whenever we passed the ice cream truck. I also let her stay up and play for an extra hour before bedtime.

Jisoo approved, saying the poor girl deserved it after her harrowing ordeal. She said even grown ups would have PTSD from such a horrible experience, let alone children.

I sometimes wonder if Jisoo is truly okay after Jin revealed everything, after all he did to her. Sometimes at night, I peek into her room and I hear quiet sniffles, or distressed whimpers as she talked in her sleep.

I made sure to spoil her as well, because she has definitely changed. Her voice, usually clipped and sarcastic, was softer and more kind now. She had taken to calling me Jendeukie, like back when we were kids. I also caught her staring in the mirror, her face blank.

She was uncertain about her future. When I asked her if she was moving back to Korea she said: "But I can't leave you now."

"Well, if I went back to Korea, will you come with me?"

She had smiled so brightly, her eye-smile showing as well. I had missed that. She simply hugged me and said "Yes."

And so I arranged my assets and estates and booked us tickets for Seoul. I guess it was a good move for Joohyun too, a fresh start to leave any potential bad memories behind. Although I'm aware there may be some initial problems about making friends.

"She won't have problems," Jisoo laughed, pretending to munch on Joohyun's cheeks as the girl laughed hilariously and clapped.

I stared at them now, watching Jisoo curled up with my daughter snuggled up against the crook of her neck. They looked adorable and I couldn't resist to take a picture.

They had bonded well after the incident. Jisoo marvelled how I had managed to lead the police there just in time.

The reason was simple: Joohyun had been recording everything. Unknowingly, of course.

New York isn't renowned for being kid-friendly. I used to get antsy while waiting in the playground for my girl when school finished and she came running out the last of the kids. A million and one conspiracy theories would run through my mind until she emerged from the school building.

So when Jisoo showed up with those nifty little mics and cameras, I decided to hook one inside Joohyun's clothes. It became a habit everyday. And after Joohyun went missing, I could tell exactly where she is. By the time Jisoo made the phone call, the SWAT team had already been deployed and I had insisted on going with them. I even dressed up like them and they gave me a bulletproof vest, which was cool.

"Yah, Chu, do you think Joohyun will ever call me 'eomma'?" I wondered out loud. I would love to hear her call me that in her chirpy voice but I'm afraid this trauma might affect her more deeply than we can imagine.

A tiny snore was the response I got.

Shaking my head, I covered the sleeping girls with the blanket and went back to my book. Well, technically it belonged to Namjoon, one of his favourites, _Kafka on the Shore._ Sometimes I read his old books to feel closer to him.

After a few pages, I felt the blanket slide on my knees.

"Cuddle up with us" Jisoo yawned, eyes half-shut. "I'm going to order some steak later after I wake up."

I grinned as I tilted my chair level with theirs and snuggled closer under the cover. "I'm not hungry enough to think of food yet."

We stayed quiet for a while and I thought she had fallen asleep.

"Chu?" I whispered tentatively. She grunted.

"I'm really glad you didn't die."

"I'm really glad I didn't die as well" she smirked. I batted her shoulder.

"Sshh shsh you'll wake her." She paused. "But I'm serious--if Jin had killed me, I wouldn't have gotten to say sorry to you and eomma, and I would have died with that regret."

I heard from my eomma that Jisoo and her mother (Jisoo insists with everyone that 'she's my mother not stepmother') have reconciled. Jisoo mentioned how her eomma cried when she heard what happened to Jin.

She wasn't the only one.

When I told my eomma that we're flying back to Korea, she was ecstatic to meet her joka for the first time. But once her excitement subsided, she soberly told me that she had always thought Seokjin was a good boy.

Yeah, people change I guess.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't die because then I'd have lost my last best friend. And I'd regret getting you involved in the mess we made."

"I told you, the only thing I regret is not fighting to come over sooner. I might have been able to save Chaeyoung and Lalisa....." she trailed off. "Do you think they have forgiven me?"

"I'm positive," I told her confidently, "the maknaes adored you Chu, they had the biggest hearts. And I'm sure the boys are proud of you too."

"Of _us,_ " she corrected."Proud of us."

I swallowed. "Of us, yes of course."

"We should go visit their graves when we get home," Jisoo mumbled.

_Home._

I haven't felt at home for a long time. The feeling of detachment just grew when Chaeyoung and Lisa were killed. I was left alone and alienated even in my own house, as if I were overstaying my welcome at a stranger's place.

But now, seeing the two most important people in the world tucked next to me, safe and warm, my heart was at peace.

_Joon, I think I found my new home._

I took Jisoo's hand beneath the covers and squeezed it.

"Yes, let's," I smiled.  
  


**THE END**


End file.
